New Hero of Time
by neosun7
Summary: A girl, mistaken for a boy, finds herself mute in Hyrule, which is again filled with secrets, adventure, and... spirit stones? Chapters updated and two new chapters posted. Should be one to go!
1. Falling

'I can't take this!' I thought desperately as I fell to the ground. I saw a forest racing toward me before squeezing my eyes closed, hoping for the best. But expecting the worst.

"aaaaaAAAAHHHHHH!"

'What?' My eyes shot open to see a startled expression just before I crashed into the form wearing it. Knocking him off his horse, we both tumbled to the ground in a heap.

"Ow," he said as we quickly untangled ourselves, slowly rubbing his head.

I tried to apologize but no words came out! My hands flew to my throat.

"Oh no, your not choking too, are you?" The boy I'd just knocked over jumped up and ran to me. I shook my head in an attempt to say no and looked for a stick. Using a small twig, I wrote in the dirt: I can't talk!

"What are those symbols in the ground?"

'Great, he can't read,' I thought. I kept pointing to my throat, gesturing, and eventually he understood.

"Oh, you cannot speak. Why is that?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well let me help you up then."

He held out his gloved hand and I latched on to it. After standing, I noticed for the first time that he was much taller than I was. He had the look of an older teen. Blond hair covered with a hat, long bangs hanging over blue eyes. But the main surprise was he wore a green...tunic?

'He reminds me of Link from the Legend of Zelda,' I realized, 'then the horse must be Epona.' And sure enough the reddish-chestnut horse with a white mane walked over to see if we were all right. Being inquisitive, the horse sniffed me, touching the side of my face with her nose. Her soft fur tickled and her sniffing made funny noises in my ear. Slowly reaching, I patted the horse's nose, and then her neck. This was a sweet horse.

A fairy peaked out from under Link's hat, by the coloring, it being Tatl. That was a shock to the system. 'He has a fairy?!' I thought, severely weirded out. I tried to ask, but when no sound came out, I remembered I couldn't talk. 'I can't even write because Hylian's can't read English, I guess,' I thought.

"We better get back to the Castle," said Tatl, "Zelda and the Sages are waiting for you."

"Alright, it's getting dark out anyway," Link answered. Then he turned to me. "Would you like to come with us?"

Surprised, I nodded out of instinct. With that confirmation, he mounted Epona in one quick movement, and pulled me up to sit in front of him. Giving Epona a gentle nudge, the horse took off.

As we rode through the thinning forest, Link spoke. "I wish you were able to talk. I'm sure you have an exciting story to tell. I mean, it's not every day that you get the wind knocked out of you by a falling boy."

'BOY!'


	2. Meetings

As Link and I rode on, I thought about what Link had said. 'Why would he think I was a boy?' But upon further inspection of my person, I came up with a pretty good idea why.

I was wearing what seemed to me as period boy's clothing. A dark purple Kokiri tunic with a white shirt under it, a pair of sturdy gauntlets, a leather belt with a leather bag attached to it, white pants, and a pair of brown, leather boots. I felt my head and instead of my long, black hair flowing down my back, most of it was stuffed in a simple hat. To complete my outfit, I had an empty quiver strapped to my back.

'No wonder he thinks I'm a boy,' I thought, 'I'm dressed like one. Not even my voice could give me away because I can't speak! This is just way too weird! One second I'm in my room playing my favorite game and now I'm here! Maybe this is just a dream. Man, that's the last time I stay up late trying to beat Master Quest!' My aching back gave me the suspicion that this wasn't a dream. But there was no other explanation.

'I wonder what I should do,' I thought, 'Probably just play along.'

We quickly arrived at the Castle, a guard meeting us at the drawbridge. "The Princess and her guests are waiting for you, sir," said the guard with a small bow.

'Sir?' I thought.

"Does this boy have permission to enter the Castle?" the guard asked.

'Oh great, now I'm toast,' I thought.

"He has my permission," answered Link.

"Yes, then let us be on our way." The guard led us through the small market town within the castle's walls. The shops and stores were still open and it seemed that the whole town had come to see what there was to do in these last few minutes of daylight. As we passed, many of the town's inhabitants smiled and waved at Link, and he would smile and wave back. It was obvious that Link came here often, perhaps to visit the princess, Zelda.

We dismounted Epona at the Castle's entrance and the guard led her to a large building that I guessed was the stables. I followed Link into the Castle and we walked down many stone hallways lavishly decorated with giant paintings, huge windows with heavy drapes, plush sofas covered with soft looking pillows, and a thick carpet running down the center. We came to two very tall oak doors. Link pulled them open and we entered a grand room filled with more treasures than I can describe.

In the center of it all was a golden throne opposite a tall window that faced the courtyard. Many people were standing around the throne talking, but as we entered, they all turned to see us coming through the door. I recognized each as they turned, Princess Zelda, Saria, Impa, Nabooru, Princess Ruto, Rauru, Darunia and Malon.

"Malon?" asked Link, surprised at her presence. He tilted his head in confusion, but a small smile did sneak its way on to his face.

"Zelda asked me to join you in this meeting," answered Malon simply with a shrug and a smile in return.

"Alright, now that Link has arrived, why don't you tell us why you called us all here Princess," Darunia said as everyone turned back to their host.

They didn't even seem to notice me. It was as if children followed Link into the Castle all the time. 'I sense some major tension in here,' I thought. Everyone was worried about what Zelda had to say, anxiousness apparent on their faces.

"Now that everyone is here, I will share my bad tidings. I fear that a new evil may be coming to the land of Hyrule," announced Zelda, lacing her fingers together in worry.

"This can't be true," stated Saria, the small Kokiri stepping forward, "We have had peace for the last seven years."

"Yes I know," Zelda said softly, "but I've been having many strange dreams lately."

"We've all been having strange dreams Zelda," interrupted Ruto, "They are just the memories you've tried to erase seven years ago. The ones of when the Hero of Time saved us from Gannon. It has taken us these seven years to regain our memories. These dreams you speak of might just be some lingering memories from that time."

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement, save Impa, Link, and Malon.

"These dreams I have are not the memory dreams we've all been having," answered Zelda, "I've talked with Link, Impa, and Malon about these dreams and they remember nothing of it. Impa believes these are visions, not unlike the ones I used to have as a child." Turning to Impa, the tall Sheikah nodded her head in accord, her arms crossed.

"What do these visions say?" asked Rauru.

"A dark presence will scar the land of Hyrule. All the lands' protectors that try to stop this evil will fail. The only force strong enough to stop this is the will of a small girl, not much older than Link was when he first saved Hyrule. But the child will only appear when the time is right."

"How can we be expected to trust these visions, or a child if she comes?" Nabooru said.

"At one time, you put all of your trust in a child," answered Link smoothly.

Nabooru paused a beat. "But how will we recognize her? When will she come? She will only be a small child. How do we know she will not need help? Where…"

"We all know as much as you do," interrupted Rauru, "I believe the best thing to do now is return to your homes tonight and inform your people of the new events that have happened here. Tell them to look for this young girl and to possibly prepare for the coming evil."


	3. Bedtime Story

'I wonder if I could be that girl they're talking about,' I thought, 'Wait, then why would I be dressed like a boy? This is too confusing.'

When I turned back to the group, everyone had agreed to return and was filtering out through the doors Link and I had walked through. Only Link, Zelda, and I remained.

"I've a visitor, Zelda," said Link.

"Oh, hello little one," she said to me sweetly, then looked back up at Link. "Where did he come from?"

"I found him in the Eastern Forest. Or more he found me. I was riding and he fell on top of me."

"Fell on top of you?"

"Yes, from the sky."

"That is unusual. What is your name little boy?" She turned back to me suddenly and I jumped slightly.

I opened my mouth awkwardly, and then closed it again. 'But I can't talk,' I thought. I reached up and tugged on Link's sleeve. When he looked down at me, I pointed at my throat and shook my head.

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you Zelda, he cannot talk."

"Oh, how come?"

I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head.

"Well, what should we call him then? He has no way of telling us his real name," said Zelda.

"Do you mind if we give you a new name?" Link asked me.

I shook my head again.

"How about...no," thought Zelda, "Let's see. He fell from the sky in the Eastern Forest and...hey! How about Fief!"

"Fief?" Link asked.

"For Fell In Eastern Forest! Does that sound good?" Zelda turned towards me.

I smiled and nodded. 'Why not?' I thought.

"Then Fief it is," Link said. "Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?"

I shook my head.

"Then you can have my old room in the West wing," Link said.

'His OLD room. Link lives here in the castle?' I thought.

Zelda must have seen my puzzled expression, because she said, "Oh where are our manners. We didn't introduce ourselves. I am Zelda, which you probably know by now, and this is my brother, Link."

'Zelda and Link are brother and sister?!' I thought in surprise, 'Whoa, that's new! Man this adventure just keeps on getting weirder and weirder.'

"Would you like to see your room, Fief?" asked Zelda.

I nodded, slightly dazed from all this new information.

We walked down many long hallways until we arrived at a small door close to what smelled like the kitchens.

"This will be your room," Zelda said as she opened the door. The room contained a king-sized canopy bed, a large fireplace, huge rugs, a tall window facing the town, and many lavish decorations.

"...I think I might be needed somewhere right now," said Link, "I will see you later." And with that he left.

When I looked up to Zelda for answers, she said, "This room reminds him of our father. Link once saved us from a horrible evil. In an attempt to give everyone back their lives, I sent all of us back in time, erasing everyone's memories of that horrible era. But in the new beginning, Link had felt, for some reason, that he was meant to be here. My father allowed him to stay in this room, because it used to be my father's when he was a child. Link and my father became good friends as time passed, and all seemed well."

"But then all of our dreams started happening. Memories don't like to be forgotten, you see. So over time everyone started to remember everything. Impa first, then me, then the other sages, and finally Link. He had gone through the most during that era, it being he who saved us all. Link would tell my father of his dreams and memories. For some reason, one of Link's memories bothered my father; when the Great Deku Seedling told Link he was Hylian instead of Kokiri. Then my father started to become very sick. He...he was dieing. We went to see him every day. One day he called for us both to his room. Tears came to his eyes as he started to tell us a story."

"During a time of peace, my mother had given birth to twins. Joy spread throughout the kingdom. He said it was the happiest day of his life. But soon after, the Castle was attacked by a rival faction and they were forced to evacuate. He was carrying their daughter while his wife had their son. The guards were going to try to sneak them into a hidden area of the forest where they would be safe. The queen went first but they were captured. All he could do was watch helplessly. But then the guards attacked their captors and the queen was freed, clutching to their son as she ran. She headed for a hole in a large log on the other side of Hyrule Field, but the archers' arrows succeeded in hitting their target. He said he saw her stumble into the hole and never saw them again. He revealed that Link was actually that baby, my brother, and my twin."

"A few days after that he died," Zelda finished.

'Wow,' I thought.

"Oh, I am sorry to tell such a depressing story right before bed. Sleep well tonight. If you require anything, my room is four doors back. Goodnight Fief." And with a smile, she left.

I sat there for a while in silence, in surprise and stupor, my brain reeling in order to process it all. But a muffled sound soon interrupted my thoughts. It seemed to be coming from somewhere near by. I looked all over my room but didn't find anything. Then I realized the sound was coming from me, or specifically, the bag on my belt. I quickly pulled it open and out burst a white fairy with a slightly purple hue around the edges.

"Do you know how cramped it is in there!" the fairy yelled at me.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I didn't hear… I'M TALKING!"

"Well of course you are, no one's here," said the fairy.

"Wait… I can talk when no one else is around?"

"Yep."

"Well that's almost pointless. Oh, who are you?"

"I am Milo. Who are you?"

"My real name is Violet, but since I can't talk, Link and everyone else here think I'm a boy, and to them my name is Fief."

"Wow, that's confusing."

"Tell me about it. Did you hear anything since I've been here?"

"Only since we came into this room."

"Well, how did you get..." 'I can't talk anymore!'

"I've no idea how I got into your bag. One second I was talking to the Great Deku Seedling and then, black. Oh and the reason you can't talk is because someone is coming."

'Oh that explains...wait, how did he know what...can you read my mind?!'

"Yes," said Milo as Impa walked through the door.


	4. News

Impa had come to make sure I was comfortable in the room.

"You are sure you don't want new sleeping garments?"

I nodded.

"Alright, I'm going to go to my quarters now. If you need me I will be down the hall and to the left." She started to leave but then turned. "Did you see a glow before I came in?" she asked.

'Did she see Milo?' I thought. But I shook my head no.

"Hmmmm," she said, "Well have, a good night." And with that she left.

"Is she gone?" Milo asked as he peaked out from under my hat.

"Yes," I said, emphasizing my answer because if I could talk, she really was gone.

"Maybe I should stay a secret," Milo thought aloud.

"But why?" I asked, "And why do I have to stay a boy?"

"You came as a boy," Milo answered, "I don't know why, but you did. It must be part of some overall plan that we don't understand, so I don't think we should mess with it."

"Well, now that I am utterly confused, I'm going to sleep," I said to Milo, "And maybe I'll wake up in my real bed. I'll never eat taquitoes this late again!" He laughed as I climbed into the giant bed and quickly fell asleep.

*****

A few days latter, nothing had really changed. I woke up every morning, thinking I'd be back home, but no, I was still in the Castle, in this video game world, in the most complex dream I've ever had. But at least I was never bored.

Link had decided to teach me how to fight.

Back home, I loved archery since the first time I tried it at a summer camp. I think Link was surprised at how fast I caught on; he even gave me my own bow. I've also been around horses all my life, so horseback riding was a snap. Plus Epona is a wonderful horse, the sweetest one I've ever met.

But sword fighting was another story. I didn't have any practice in that area. Guards came over to watch me clumsily try to swing a small practice sword at a dummy. After the guards stopped laughing, I drew a picture in the dirt of a bow and arrow.

"You want to stick to archery Fief?" Link had said, wiping away tears from laughing so hard. He had become used to my drawings as a form of communication.

I nodded.

"Then no more of these silly antics. We shall put away the sword," he said.

All the guards came to shake my hand and tell me that I was doing well for my first try. One guard even admitted he only laughed because I reminded him so much of himself when he was my age.

As I leaned back on the canopy bed, I laughed a little at the memory. I must have really looked ridicules.

There was a knock on my door. I instinctively said, Come in, but, of course, the words didn't come out. So, after making sure that Milo was hidden under my hat, I jumped up and opened the door. Link stood smiling on the other side.

"Hello Fief!" he said, "I just wanted to tell you that it's time for breakfast."

I smiled and nodded. Then Zelda appeared in the doorway.

"Oh there you are Fief," Zelda said, "It's time for breakfast. Oh and Link," she said turning to her brother, "You have some visitors."

"Who?" Link asked.

"I promised I wouldn't tell," she said, but couldn't hide her growing smile as we walked toward the kitchens.

"Malon! Saria! It's great to see you two!" Link said when he saw the two girls sitting at the table.

"Hello Link," said Saria.

"We have some news to tell you," Malon said, "Good and bad."

"How about the good news first," Link said.

"Well, my father and I have discovered why Epona has been acting so strange lately," Malon said, "She's pregnant!"

"Really? That's wonderful!" Zelda said, "We shall have a new foal soon!"

"What about the bad news?" Link asked.

"Well, some of the fairies in the Kokiri Forest are missing," Saria said, her growing concern showing in her voice "I've searched all over Hyrule and can't find them anywhere."

"It will be alright," Link said, giving the small girl a hug, "We'll find all of the missing fairies, won't we Tatl."

The small fairy peeked out from under Link's hat. "Yes, I'm able to sense them, if I focus on it." She flew out from under Link's hat and announced, "I sense a fairy in this very room!"

"Uh oh," whispered Milo from under my own hat, "I've been caught!"

'You better come out and show yourself before they find you and start asking questions,' I told him through my thoughts.

"I guess, if you say so," he whispered back, "Here I go." And with that he flew out from under my hat to reveal himself.


	5. Fire!

"Fief you had a fairy?" Zelda asked.

I nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us about it?" Link asked, giving me the look of a disappointed parent.

I looked down at my feet, slightly ashamed.

"Can your fairy talk?" Malon asked.

I nodded and Milo said, "Yes."

"Who are you and why are you here?" Saria asked.

"My name is Milo and I have been assigned by the Great Duku Seedling to protect Vi...Fief. I am his fairy."

"Then this little boy must be a Kokiri if he has a fairy," Zelda said.

"But I've never seen either of them before," Saria said.

"Where have you come from?" Link asked.

"Well..." Milo looked at me for help, but I just shrugged my shoulders, "We, um..."

I'm sure Milo's answer would have been very interesting but right at that moment a guard burst into the room.

"Sir! The Kokiri Forest is under attack!" he shouted.

"What!?" Link, Zelda, Saria, Malon, and Milo shouted.

"We must get there right away!" Saria announced.

"But Epona shouldn't be ridden any time soon," Malon said.

"The guard's horses are fast and strong," the guard informed, "You can take one of those."

"Thank you," Link said quickly, "Okay, Saria and I will ride. Zelda, you, Malon, and Fief stay here."

'WHAT?' I thought. He wasn't about to leave me here when something was happening! I frowned and pounded the bow Link had given me on the ground to show my protest.

"I'm sorry Fief but you're just too young and this could be dangerous," Link said. And with a final look back, he, Saria and the guard took off out of the room.

I took off after them.

"Fief! Wait!" Zelda shouted after me. But I wasn't about to stop.

"Sorry about this," Milo said, and then flew after me.

*********

I "borrowed" a beautiful bay mare from the stables and went off after them. I, needless to say, knew where I was going, because I've played this game so many times. Milo rode along in my hat.

I quickly arrived at the huge hollowed out log, dismounted the horse, and tied her up next to the other one. Running across the bridge, I arrived at a horrible site.

Someone had set the Kokiri's homes on fire!

Ash covered the ground and thick smoke clouded the air. It had seemed that most of the fires had already gone out, but a few small ones still burned the remaining grass and bushes.

"Oh no," I said, which scared me even more, because if I could speak, it meant that no one was around to hear.

I ran into the smoke in a desperate attempt to find someone, anyone! I found myself wishing that I had the red tunic that guarded against heat. Even though the fires were gone, the smoldering ash was still as hot as ever! I coughed and tried to search while the smoke stung my eyes. I strained my ears, listening for any sounds.

Then I heard something.

"H-help," said a weak voice.

I tried to shout out to the person, but I couldn't talk again. 'Milo?'

"Hold on, we're coming!" he shouted for me, peeking out of my hat.

We ran through the smoke until I spotted her in a gully. There was a small girl, younger than me by the look of her, curled up on the ground. Her long hair was blackened with soot, tangled and matted to her head. Her small dress was a mess.

I ran up and shook the little one. She gave a soft moan.

'She's alive,' I thought.

"But where are the others?" Milo asked me.

'Don't know.' I looked around frantically. The smoke was starting to clear, but still no one was in sight. 'Where could they be?'

"I'm going to try and find them," Milo announced, flying out of my hat.

'Hurry,' I thought, watching as he disappeared into the smoke.

The girl moaned again and turned over to look at me. "Who are you?" she asked, frowning slightly.

I opened my mouth to answer but I couldn't. 'Man I wish someone else was here too!'

But the girl took no notice of my hesitancy. "Where am I!?" she yelled, sitting up and looking at the surroundings.

"Fief?!" called a familiar voice.

I stood up and waved my hands frantically in the air so Link could spot me easier.

He arrived quickly, followed by the Milo, Saria, and several more Kokiri Children. Milo landed on my head.

Link looked worse for ware, his burnt clothes and boots still smoking in some places. "I thought I told you to stay at the castle!" he said, disapprovingly.

I, for the second time that day, looked down at the ground.

But Saria smiled. "The boy can't help it. Adventure's in his nature."

'If only they knew,' I thought.

I know he doesn't have a face but I swear that Milo smiled. But the real reason he went searching for them came to mind. "The girl!" Milo said.

"What?" Saria asked.

I pointed frantically down into the gully and Link spotted her sitting there. He ran over.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yes," she answered, "Just a little confused. Where am I?"

"In the Kokiri Forest."

"What happened?"

"Someone set fire to it, starting with my old home apparently." Link looked upset about this.

'His old tree house is burnt down?'

"To the ground," Milo whispered, "But thankfully the Great Duku Seedling is alright, and all of the Kokiri Children as well."

"Who are you?" the girl continued.

"I'm Link."

"Who's that boy over there?" She pointed over to me.

"That's Fief."

"Why wouldn't he talk to me?"

Link looked over at me. "He can't talk for some reason."

There was a pause, broken by Saria. "Who are you?" she asked the girl.

"My name's Ora, from the Great Willow Tree. I'm nine years old," she answered.

"How did you get here?" Link asked.

"I-I don't know," Ora whimpered. Then she began to cry.

Link was stunned by this, clearly not knowing what to do.

I rolled my eyes at him, then walked over to the little Ora to pat her back in an attempt to calm her.

"You should get her to a safe place," Saria told Link, "Food, a bath, healing, and some rest will do her good."

'Just what I was thinking,' I thought.

"We will take her back to the castle then," Link said, "Will you and the rest of the Kokiri be alright?"

"We will be fine," Saria answered, "We can stay in the Lost Woods. It, thankfully, was untouched by the fire."

"I'll find you more help to rebuild," Link promised.

"Thank you," she said, then she and the other Kokiri Children walked off towards the Lost Woods entrance.

"Come on Fief," Link told me, "Bring the girl and let's go home." Then he smiled at me. "This is going to be tough to explain to Zelda."

I smiled and nodded as I helped Ora up.


	6. Spirit Stones

The little girl was fast! It took all I had to keep up with her, running through the many halls of the castle. Luckily, now that she was washed, her long blonde hair was easy to spot, especially against the dark blue of her dress.

Link had told me to watch over Ora and make sure that she didn't get into any trouble. But that was easier said than done. Especially if I couldn't talk.

I stopped and bent down, placing my hands on my knees, breathing hard.

"What's a matter Fief?" Ora asked, walking up to me and smiling, her pale green eyes glowing with amusement, "Can't keep up with me?"

I rolled my eyes. Man this girl was annoying! You'd think she was a spoiled princess the way she ordered me around these past few days! I sure am glad Zelda never acted like this.

Speaking of which...

"Fief! Ora!" Zelda's voice echoed through the halls, "Come to the Great Hall! We need to talk to you two!"

I sighed with relief as Ora shouted, "Okay!"

Then she turned to me. "Race you there!" and then took off.

I watched her go, with no intentions at all of running anymore.

"Are you alright?" Milo asked quietly from under my hat as I started walking.

'I swear that girl has it in for me,' I answered.

Milo laughed as we arrived before the doors of the Great Hall, the same place Link and I came when I first arrived.

"I can't...get this opened," Ora grunted as she pushed against one of the doors with all her might.

I rolled my eyes for the second time that day, walked over, and pulled the other door opened by its large handle.

Ora grinned sheepishly at me, then ran into the room, happy as ever, practically bouncing off the walls.

I walked over to Zelda, standing next to her and leaning on my bow. After regaining a little of my breath, I noticed that quite a crowd was gathered in the Great Hall, the same that I saw when I first arrived to be exact.

"Ora, could you come and stand next to me?" Zelda asked the young girl politely.

"Of course," Ora said, becoming the perfect angel that she always was around the princess. But I knew better. She stood next to me, and Zelda seemed satisfied.

"So this is the girl that appeared in the Kokiri Forest?" Rauru asked in a loud voice. It gave me the impression that they had all been talking about her before we arrived.

"Yes," both Link and Saria answered.

"Where are you from child?" Nabooru demanded.

Ora looked up at me, startled. I nodded my head.

"The Great Willow Tree," she answered.

"And where is that?" Ruto asked confused.

"I... I don't know," Ora answered, "I don't ever leave my home." She started to tremble.

"It will be alright Ora," Impa said in a reassuring way.

She only nodded.

'Man,' I thought, 'Poor thing. Even this spoiled brat doesn't deserve this kind of interrogation.'

"I'm sure she doesn't know how she got here either," I heard Darunia say.

"Well, what do we do now?" Malon asked calmly.

All the older ones gave each other a significant look.

'Man I wish I knew what was going on here!' I shouted in my head.

I could here Milo sigh from inside my hat. "Haven't you figured it out yet?" he whispered, "They think that Ora is the girl from the prophecy."

'Really?' I thought, 'Hmmmm, that would get me off the hook! But then, why am I here?'

"No clue," Milo whispered, "Maybe we'll find out later."

"Well, any other news," I heard Zelda ask when I tuned back in to the adults' conversation.

"Actually, yes," Ruto answered, and she pulled a long, thin leather cord from around her neck. Attached to the end of it was a small leather bag. "One of the scouts found this in the Lake." She opened the small pouch and poured into her hand a small, dark blue stone. It was polished so that it shined, and there seemed to be tiny flecks of silver in the color.

"What is it?" Link asked.

"We don't know," Ruto answered, "All I know is that the fish won't go near it. I was hoping that someone here would know." She looked hopefully around the group.

All the adults shook their heads. But I was too focused on Ora to notice.

Her eyes had gone wide with shock. "That's..." she mumbled.

"What?" Zelda asked, looking down at her, along with the rest of the group.

"That's..." Ora started again, "...a spirit stone!"

"A what?" Nabooru said surprised.

"A spirit stone!" Ora said, getting more excited. She ran up to Ruto and held out her hand. Ruto slowly handed the small stone to her.

As soon as it touched Ora's hand, it started to glow. Everyone stood in shock.

"There's a legend at my home of how the spirit stones disappeared!" Ora said, still staring at the small stone, "They protected our home until suddenly one day, they disappeared completely! How did it get here?"

"We...don't...know," Link answered, surprised, looking at the others for confirmation. The rest of the adults shook their heads. They didn't know how the stones had arrived in Hyrule either.

"Well, if there's one here, the rest must be as well!" Ora said happily. Then her attitude suddenly turned dead serious. "We need to find them." She stared directly at Link, pale green eyes huge.

Even more startled by this sudden change, Link unconsciously took a step back, frowning. Even I backed off a little. This was not the same happy-go- crazy girl I knew as Ora.

"How many of them are there?" Nabooru asked as if she didn't notice any change. I realized the rest of the group wasn't around Ora enough to know what she was like.

"Oh, there are six!" Ora said in her usual happy tone, as if nothing happened, "Blue, yellow, orange, red, green, and black! And we already have the blue one!"

I noticed Zelda and Link give each other a significant look. This was just too odd!

"Well," Malon said, smiling, "Should we try and find the rest?" She looked over toward Link.

He looked puzzled, but then shrugged, clearly pushing whatever he had been thinking about to the back of his mind. "Sure," he agreed, smiling back at Malon, "But I think maybe just Tatl and I should travel around looking. If a large group goes, it would be a harder journey."

"But how will you recognize them without me?" Ora asked, grinning.

Link raised an eyebrow questioningly. He looked up at Zelda.

"She has a point," his sister said reluctantly.

Still looking doubtful, Link sighed and nodded his head.

'NO WAY!' I thought angrily, 'I'm not about to get left behind again! Especially if someone younger than me is going!'

I pounded my bow on the ground angrily to show my frustration.

"Oh, Fief, not again," Zelda said pleadingly.

Link's expression clearly said, 'what did I get myself into now!?'

"You know," Milo said, flying out from under my hat, "There's no way to stop us. We're going to go anyway, we might as well go with you."

I smiled at my fairy, then nodded agreement.

"We will see about that," Impa said threateningly, "Let's see how you like being locked in your room." She crossed her arms, a serious look on her face.

I grinned innocently, but Link suddenly came to my rescue! "No," he said slowly, "There are too many ways to sneak out of that room." He sighed. "Fief can come too."

'Alright!' I shouted in my head.

"Then it's decided," Darunia announced, "The rest of us will go back to our towns and cities to search there. Maybe it will help."

"Good idea," Zelda agreed, "I wish you all good luck!"

With that, everyone started to leave. Link gave one final nod back to his sister before turning to go, with Ora and I following close behind.

"Where are we going first?" Ora asked.

"Well," Link answered, looking towards the main doors, "We're going to walk Malon over to LonLon Ranch first. Maybe one of your spirit stones will be there."

"Yay!" Ora said happily.

I looked over at Ora, still wondering about her strange behavior earlier. 'Oh well,' I thought, 'This will all make sense soon. I hope!'

Malon was standing by the door waiting for us. "Well," she said as we arrived, "Let's go!"


	7. Lon Lon Ranch

The four of us walked out of the castle, Link, Malon, Ora, and myself, into the midday sun. Well, more like three of us walked, and Ora skipped around, giggling. I was still slightly unnerved about Ora's little change of mood back in the castle, but I pushed it to the back of my mind. There were these 'spirit stones' to find now.

Link and Malon were talking. "I haven't seen you in such a long time Link," Malon said, smiling sweetly, "I even see Zelda more often then you."

"Well," Link said, rubbing the back of his head, "I've been busy. Not much time to travel anymore."

I had noticed that Link seemed to stiffen up when he was talking to Malon, and he wouldn't look her in the eye. He was content watching Ora, who was now running around in Hyrule Field, snatching up random wild flowers.

'Hey Milo,' I thought, knowing Milo would hear.

"Yeah?" he whispered, peaking out of my hat.

'I think Link might like Malon,' I said grinning.

I swear Milo grinned as well, even though fairies don't have faces.

"Fief!" Ora shouted. She quickly ran up to me and shoved a handful of flowers into, well, my hands. "Hold these," she ordered me, and then ran off, presumably to pick more.

I looked at the flowers for a second, noting that they were each a fading dark blue, which seemed to be this girl's favorite color, then sighed and continued to hold on to them in one hand. She could have at least said please.

The older two laughed. "Demanding tike, isn't she?" Malon asked.

I nodded my head. Then I suddenly realized that we were standing outside of LonLon Ranch. What brought this to my attention was Talon running out of the gates, looking quite distressed.

"Malon, oh there you are!" he shouted as he approached us, "I've been looking all over for you girl!"

"What is it father?!" Malon asked, worried.

"Something's wrong with Rosie!" Talon said hurriedly.

"Oh no!" Malon shouted, running into the ranch, Talon, Link, and I not far behind.

"Hey wait for me!" Ora shouted, soon following.

"Where is she?!" Malon shouted, but didn't slow her pace.

"Near the back of the pasture!" Talon shouted back.

Malon suddenly stopped and held out an arm to stop the rest of us. Near the back of the pasture was a bucking horse, kicking and snorting, a mad look in her eyes, clearly not wanting anyone near her.

"She won't stop," Talon informed, breathing hard from the run, "I've tried everything! I was hoping maybe you could do something Malon or I might have to put her down."

"No don't do that," Malon said, putting a hand onto her head, trying to think of something. Then her eyes became wide and she looked over at Link. "Link, do you still have an ocarina?"

Surprised, Link stumbled a second over his words. "Well, I, uh, yeah!" he said, "But only a Kokiri Ocarina." He took the small wooden instrument out of a bag on his belt and held it out.

"Do you remember how to play Epona's Song?" Malon asked him.

"Well, yes, but the holes on this ocarina are too close together. I can't play it anymore!"

I rolled my eyes, taking the ocarina from him. 'Hey!' I thought, examining it, 'This is set up in the same way as my N64 controller!' The holes were where the buttons were located. 'This shouldn't be that hard.'

"Fief?" Link said in surprise. He and Malon looked at me strangely while I played the song. But Ora's focus was elsewhere.

"Look!" she shouted, pointing to the horse. The horse had stopped kicking, seeming to be in a trance of some kind. She bent her legs to lay on her stomach.

"Keep playing Fief," Malon said. She walked over to the horse, patting her neck. "When did she start doing this?" she asked her father calmly.

"When I put her saddle on her," he answered.

Malon looked over the horse's saddle and noticed something new about it. "What's this?" she asked, pointing to some jewels on the back of the saddle.

"Oh," Talon said, "Those are some rupees and stones that I've found. I wanted Rosie's saddle to look fancier."

"Ora, come here," Malon said softly.

Ora obeyed, coming to stand next to Malon.

"Is that what I think it is?" Malon asked, pointing to the largest stone. It was a deep orange color.

"It's a spirit stone!" Ora said excitedly. She quickly pried the orange stone out of place and held it up slightly. It started to glow like the blue one had. Ora ran up to me. "Look!" she said, holding the stone up in my face.

I had stopped playing. 'That's...nice,' I thought. Truth be told, the glow was hurting my eyes. Milo told her what I'd said, without the last observation.

The horse stood up and I was nervous, until she whinnied and softly rubbed her nose against Malon's cheek.

"She's back to normal," Malon said, relieved, rubbing the horse's nose.

Talon sighed in relief. "I'm so happy," he said, "Rosie is my favorite horse."

"One of mine too," Malon agreed. She looked over at us. "Rosie is Epona's mother, did you know that?"

"No," Link said, walking over to pet the horse's neck.

"Oh thank you so much!" Talon said, "This calls for a celebration!"

"Oh, there's no need..." Link started.

"No I insist!" Talon said happily, clapping Link on the back.

"Um..." Link said, but he was interrupted by a huge explosion!

"What was that!?" Malon screamed.

"The volcano..." Link said, eyes wide.

I looked over towards the largest mountain in the entirety of Hyrule. The sky surrounding the top of it was red and black, clearly from smoke and flame.

"I have to go," Link said.

No one argued. Well, almost.

"I'm coming too!" Ora demanded.

"Us too!" Milo shouted for me.

"You can't!" Tatl shouted, flying out of Link's hat. She was clearly ticked off.

"Why not!?" Milo demanded, flying out of my hat to face her.

"There's no time to argue!" Link shouted at the two fairies. Then he turned to us. "Come on, if you can keep up." The he turned and dashed towards the exit of LonLon Ranch.

Ora and I took off to catch up with him. I took a final glance back at the fairies. They seemed to glare at each other, and then flew off to rejoin the one's they were supposed to watch.


	8. Death Mountain

Death Mountain loomed into view as we ran, still spewing smoke from its mouth. I was having a problem keeping up with everyone, and the fact that it was uphill wasn't helping. As I have said before, Ora's a fast runner and Link's even faster! So it was no surprise that Link was already talking to Darunia when I arrived.

"It's never done this before!" Darunia said, flustered, "Only in my dreams!"

I leaned on my bow to catch my breath, then looked up at Link's worried expression.

"Is everyone safe?" Link asked.

"I believe so. Everyone is in a small valley at the other side of the mountain."

"Darunia!" shouted a female Goron, racing up the side of the mountain to join us. Her speed was amazing; she ran faster uphill than I've ever seen a Goron roll downhill!

"What is it Aniruda!?" asked Darunia while the female caught her breath.

"Link is missing!" she shouted, fear in her eyes, "We can't find him anywhere!"

"WHAT!?" shouted both Link and Darunia. I would have too, but, of course, I can't talk.

Ora looked confused. "But Link's right here," she said, pointing up at the Hero of Time.

No one was paying attention to her, besides me. 'Milo?' I thought.

"Right," he said while hovering over my head. He flew over to Ora. "Hey Ora?"

"Yeah?" she said, happily looking up at him.

I saw Milo flinch. "Um," he said, "One of the Goron's children is named Link because the Hero of Time saved them once from a dragon. That's the Link they're talking about."

This time Link turned to stare at the two of us with a confused and startled look, clearly thinking, "How..." but that was soon forgotten when an ear- shattering yell came from the volcano.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLL PPPPPPPPPP!"

"LINK!" shouted everyone. Again, except me.

"SAVE MY BABY!" screamed Aniruda. But Link, Ora, and I were already running. Well, maybe not Ora.

"No you don't," Darunia said, scooping up the nine year old, "The volcano is no place for a little girl."

I stopped momentarily and looked back at them. Why didn't they stop me? I was only two years older than her, and small for my age to boot!

"But... Fief!" she stuttered in protest, pointing up at me.

"That boy can take care of himself," Darunia said, "But you stay here."

'Why those chauvinistic...'

"No time to complain Vie," Milo said, breaking me out of my planned rant.

'What?!' I asked after a pause.

"We have to help!" he shouted.

'Uh, right,' I said, shaking my head and turning to run after Link. Had Milo just called me Vie? I've been called Fief for so long I almost forgot that my real name was Violet.

But this thought was also forgotten. "LOOK OUT!" Milo shouted.

I looked up to see rocks flying through the air and crashing into the ground. I quickly leapt to the side to avoid being hit by one.

'Thanks,' I thought, wide-eyed, staring at the blackened spot where I'd just been standing.

"No problem," Milo said, flying up to me, "Now let's go!"

I nodded. 'Right.'

******

"OVER HERE!" Milo shouted, flying into a small cave that I'd never seen before in the game. I ran for it.

'Where are we?' I thought after entering the mouth of the cave, looking down into the narrow space.

"I don't know, but I hear voices!" Milo said, flying off.

I followed him through the tight passageway, glad that his glow shone through the darkness.

At the end, we found Link (Hero of Time that is) with his head and one arm through a small hole in the wall.

"Just a bit farther," I heard Tatl say, but I didn't see her.

"I...can't...reach!" I heard Link say.

"Get me out of here!" I heard someone cry, and cry they did.

'That must be the other Link.'

"LINK LOOK OUT!" Tatl screamed.

Link put a foot on the wall and pushed himself out of the hole, Tatl right behind him, seconds before a rush of brutally hot air came shooting out of the opening!

Crashing into me, we both fell to the ground, out of the way of the stream of air.

I put my hands over my head and squeezed my eyes shut in fear. But then I felt an arm over my shoulders. I looked over to see that Link had moved his arm to protect me.

The air ceased its noisy blasting over our heads and Link helped me up.

"Fief! Are you alright?!" he asked.

I nodded, my eyes wide. I put a hand on my chest to calm my heart. 'How does Link do this all the time!' I thought.

"Practice," Milo said.

'Milo! Are you alright!?' I thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine; Tatl and I hid in hole in the wall, below the stream."

I took a deep breath and then let it out. 'Good,' I thought.

"Are you alright?!" Tatl asked Link, worried.

"I'm fine," he answered.

"Good," she said, then flew through the open hole the air had come from. "Are you okay, Link?"

"Mmhm," came a small voice, "But I don't like those blasts. And I'm getting tired."

Tatl flew back in the narrow passageway to join us. "He doesn't look so good," she whispered, "Gorons can take an amazing amount of heat, but he's been down there too long. I don't think he can take another one of those blasts."

"Then we have to get him out," Link said.

"But how?" Tatl asked, "You can't reach that far."

"I can't...but maybe..."

"What?" the fairies asked.

"Maybe Fief can!" Link concluded.

'What!?' I thought

"What!?" Milo shouted at the exact same moment.

"You think you can fit through that?" Link asked me, pointing at the hole.

I looked at it closer. 'I just might,' I thought.

"You're not seriously thinking about doing this! Are you?" Milo asked, horrified.

But I knew that he already knew my answer. I looked up at Link and nodded.

He nodded back and then picked me up to the hole, which surprised me at first, but then I looked through.

Inside was a small patch of rock, and on it, the Goron child Link, sitting and holding his knees. The rest was nothing but molten lava! The heat rising off it was pretty intense, but not as bad as what was coming off the blast of hot air.

I gulped loudly. 'What'd I get myself into?' But then, looking down at the Goron again, I could tell he was in a pretty bad condition. I had to get him!

I could hear Milo start to pant a little as I squeezed through the small hole. "But, but what if that gust comes again!?" he demanded.

"Tatl can sense them before they come," Link answered. He held tight to my ankles as I reached out to get the young Goron.

I grabbed my bow and tapped the sitting child. He looked up at me. I stuck my hand out, shaking it a little, hoping that he would understand that I wanted him to grab it.

He got it. Reaching up, he grabbed my hand with a tight grip. I held out my other hand for him to take, but he didn't. I shook it but he still wouldn't take my hand.

I frowned at him and, as if to answer my unspoken question, he opened his hand to reveal a red stone.

'A spirit stone!' I thought.

"A what!?" Milo's voice echoed from the other side of the hole.

I held out my hand for it, but Link pulled it away. I gave him a stern look, but he shook his head.

"Link," I heard Tatl's voice say.

I knew the blast was getting close. I shook the arm that I had a little so the child would look at me. I silently pleaded with him, and he looked me strait in the eyes. It was like he could see into my soul, which was a little disturbing, but I held my gaze. Finally he reached up his other hand and gave me the spirit stone.

"Link, it's coming," came Tatl's voice again, a little more tense this time.

Quickly slipping the stone into the bag on my belt, I grabbed his other hand.

"Pull them out of there!" Milo shouted before I could even ask him to.

Link started to pull. It felt like I was being torn in two! I would have screamed if I had a voice, but instead I clenched my teeth and eyes shut, trying hard to still breathe, and what ever I did, not let go!

"LINK HURRY!" Tatl's voice echoed through my conscious mind.

'Don't pass out, don't pass out, don't pass out," became my mantra as I held on for dear life.

Suddenly, there was no more stretching. I opened my eyes to find that I was out of the hole and Link was now trying to pull the Goron through.

"He's stuck," the Hero of Time said, pulling with all his might.

The child Goron had started to cry, more of fear than pain.

'Oh no,' I thought in horror. I grabbed a hold of Goron Link's arm and started to pull with everything I had!

"LINK LOOK OUT!" Tatl screamed, just as she had when I'd first arrived.

With the extra boost of adrenaline, Link and I pulled, and Goron Link popped out. We all hit the ground, seconds before the blast came through!

******

"LINK!" Aniruda shouted, pulling the young Goron into a crushing hug.

He closed one eye and smiled weakly. "Hi mom."

I smiled, turning from the happy family to a grumpy Ora.

"I don't see why I couldn't go," she pouted, crossing her arms.

I smiled and shook my head. Then I thought of something that would make her happy. I tapped Ora on the shoulder to get her attention.

"What?" she asked.

I held out two closed fists in front of me, hoping she would catch on to the game.

She did. "Um, that one?" she said, pointing to my right hand. I opened it to reveal nothing.

"That one!" she said, smiling a little now.

I opened my hand to show...

"A spirit stone!" Ora shouted happily. She gladly took it from me and it glowed. She then slipped it into the small bag Ruto had given her that hung around her neck, along with the two other stones.

"Ah Link, you've done it again!" Darunia said, "You've saved the youngest and found what you were looking for!"

"I shouldn't take the credit," Link said, smiling, "This was all Fief's doing."

"Is this true Fief?" Darunia asked, also smiling.

I nodded shyly.

"Well done child," he told me, "Well done."

I smiled. But this was soon interrupted...

"There is a girl here!" a voice shouted from over the edge of the hill we were standing on. "She's looking for the Hero of Time!"

"I'm here!" Link shouted back. A Gerudo girl ran to where we were.

"Hero, I've been searching for you, sent by the Sage Nabooru," she breathed.

"What is it?" Link asked softly, trying to calm the girl.

"We are being overrun!" she shouted.

"What!?" Link said, surprised.

"Come, come now!" the girl said, and then she ran off again.

There was a moment's hesitation before Link turned to us. "Fief, Ora. Let's go."

We nodded and the three of us took off running after the Gerudo girl, friends waving as we left.


	9. Gerudo Hideout

We followed the girl until we arrived at the Gerudo's Fortress. The place was overrun with… animals?

The small town was swarming with all sorts of creatures that I've never seen before! Rodents, large and small, something that resembled a tall, thin dog, and more insects and reptiles than I could count!

"They're eating everything!" the girl shouted, "Invading houses, hurting people! You must stop them!"

"Where did they all come from?" Link said, astonished.

"The desert," said Nabooru, running up to join us. "They're usually scattered and hard to find. We hunt these animals for food and pelts, but now it seems they're hunting us."

"What can I do?" Link asked.

"Something is wrong with the haunted wasteland," she answered. "It has driven all the animals out. You must go and find out what it is." Nabooru paused and looked at the girl. "You will join them."

"Um, I don't…" Link started, thinking that adding another child to the group would be a bad idea.

"I would be honored," the girl answered Nabooru.

Nabooru smiled and turned to Link. "See, she agrees."

Link forced a smile. "Good," he said, not wanting to start anything with the Gerudos.

"Here," Nabooru said, handing each of us a bandana, "You will need these."

"Why?" Ora asked.

"You will see," Nabooru answered.

"This is crazy!" Milo shouted from inside my hat. The howling wind was blowing at a tremendous rate, whipping up sand into our faces, scratching like sandpaper.

The haunted wasteland seemed nothing but a continuous sand storm. The bandanas did wonders to help us breathe wrapped around our noses and mouths, but seeing, hearing, and moving were nearly impossible.

Someone grabbed the back of my tunic and I reached out to them. Judging by the height, it was Ora. I pulled her close, trying to block the poor little one from the wind. She should have stayed behind.

"Make it stop!" I heard her shout, "MAKE IT STOP!"

Her last word echoed through the instant silence that followed it. Everything had stopped! The howling wind, the stinging sand, the storm, everything! The sky was clear and the dunes still. Not a granule moved.

I saw everyone look around in amazement, and then I looked down at Ora. Her eyes were huge with surprise. "Thank you!" she shouted.

As if to answer, a wolfo howled in the distance, and the moon began to rise in the east.

The Gerudo girl removed her bandana. "It is night," she said in a hushed voice, "We shouldn't be here at night. It's dangerous."

"I don't think there is anything here that will bother us," Link answered, also removing his bandana and looking around the barren desert.

Ora plopped down on the ground where she stood and sighed. Link looked over at her. "I think we should all get some rest. It's been a hard day."

"But…" the girl started.

"I'll take the first watch," Link interrupted.

Ora nodded and happily curled in the now soft cooling sand. I sat down beside her, weariness suddenly overtaking me.

Unable to argue against it, and seemingly content that there was a lookout, the Gerudo girl sat down as well. The two of us quickly fell asleep next to Ora, who had been asleep as soon as she lay down.

"Fief," a voice whispered. Someone shook me. I rolled away, waving a hand to make them go away.

'Who's Fief?' my sleepy brain thought.

"You are," said a familiar voice.

'Milo?' I thought. Then I realized, I'm in Hyrule, with Link and Ora, trying to find spirit stones! That woke me up!

I jumped, causing Link to back off a little, surprised. "Sorry to wake you," he whispered, "But, well…"

I sat up, looking at him. His eyes were drooping slightly and he was clearly fighting fatigue. Even the Hero of Time deserved some sleep.

"We can take over watch duty," Milo told him.

"No, no need," Link said, fighting a yawn, "I'm not tired. I just need to talk to you."

Intrigued, I tilted my head to show I was listening.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about Ora's past, would you?" he asked.

I shook my head no, then frowned.

"It's just, it's rare for new people to come to Hyrule, and to have two children appear out of nowhere within days of each other, I thought you might have met before." He sighed and looked at the sleeping girl. "The Sages believe her the girl from the prophecy. Do you think she is?"

I shrugged my shoulders. This whole ordeal still confused me.

Ora slept curled in a ball, smiling in her sleep, a hand clutching the small bag that held the spirit stones. "We've found three of these spirit stones so far," Link said, "Each difficult to gain. I just wonder why they're so important to her." He turned to look at me. "Maybe they can return you two home?" he wondered.

'Home,' I thought. It seemed so long since I've seen it.

"Maybe," Milo answered him, breaking me out of my nostalgia. The fairy flew out of my hat. "Where's Tatl?" he asked.

"Oh," Link said, "She's sleeping." He reached up and pulled off his hat. Nestled in his blonde hair was the small fairy, her light dimmed some, so that I thought I could see a form within the globe of light. But Link put his hat back on before I could get a good look.

"Fairy's need to stay warm while they sleep," Link continued, "That's one thing I remember from the Kokiri. But you should know that Fief, having a fairy of your own." He leaned back, looking up at the stars.

I looked up as well, leaning back for a while to admire them. I was surprised how many stars I could see, with the full moon. But I guess that's what happens when you have a lack of artificial light. I yawned a bit. 'This night is sure lasting a long time,' I thought, 'In the game, it's only short time.'

"Yes," Milo whispered, flying back into my hat, "But this isn't a game anymore, is it?"

'Yeah I guess you're…..wait. How do you know about the game?'

"Uh," Milo said quickly.

"Something's wrong," the Gerudo girl interrupted.

I jumped from surprise and turned to look at her. She was sitting behind me, looking up at the sky. But then she looked at me. "I'm sorry," she said, "I just couldn't sleep anymore."

"That's alright," Milo said for me, "What did you mean by, something's wrong?"

"Look up at the moon," she answered, pointing, "It's…different."

I looked back up. It did look different, but why?

'It's waning,' I realized and relaxed. The moon was just going through its lunar cycle.

"Don't worry about it," Milo said, "That's normal."

"Alright," she answered, "I seem to always worry, even when there's nothing to worry about." She lowered her eyes and dropped her hands into her crossed legs. "That's why Nabooru sent me. She was hoping that this would make me grow up into a stronger woman."

'Woman?' I thought.

"How old are you?" Milo said, asking my question.

"I am thirteen," she answered, "A woman in my tribe."

'Whoa!' I yelled in my head, 'Thirteen? And she's a woman!'

"How old are you?" she asked me.

I didn't know how to reply. Short a finger to use them to count, I turned to Milo. "She's eleven," he said.

"Ah, I thought as much," the girl said, looking back at the sky and smiling a little, "Only a few years younger than me. You shall be a woman soon too."

'Yeah that's just crazy! A woman at…wait a second. Aren't I supposed to be a boy here!'

My eyes widened in shock as my secret was so easily revealed. She saw my face and laughed quietly. "I already knew," she admitted, "The Gerudo are much more observant than you would think. And don't worry. Link has fallen asleep and the little one is still where she always was. I won't tell anyone."

I looked over at Link. He had fallen asleep on the ground. I sighed. "It's nice that at least someone knows," I said. …Said…Out loud… "Whoa! I'm talking!"

"Shhhhh," she said, pointing at the other two. Then she whispered, "Don't you usually talk?"

"No," I whispered back, "Usually I can't speak at all." I sat for a second. "How come I can talk now?"

"I don't know," she answered.

"Oh, did I say that out loud?" She nodded. I smiled. "I'm so used to talking in my head, I think my inner monolog is broken."

"What?"

"Nevermind." I thought for a second. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Karih," she replied, "What is yours?"

"Well, I guess I have two," I said, "One is Fief, what everyone here calls me. But my real name is…" My voice caught in my throat. Something, or should I say someone, was up.

Ora yawned loudly, startling Link who sat up suddenly. A quick glance around proved no danger approaching, but that Ora had only woken up. Link sighed and relaxed. He then looked up at us.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep," he apologized.

"It is alright," Karih answered, "Fief kept me company."

Link smiled then looked over at Ora, who rubbed her eyes. Tatl peeked out of Link's hat. "Looks like we're all up," the fairy said.

Link stood up and looked at the setting moon. "Let's get going before the sun rises," he said.

Karih and I stood up as well, but Ora just turned her sleepy eyes up towards us. I smiled, walking over and holding out my hand to help her up. She took it and I started to pull. But she squeezed my hand really hard and let go as soon as she was standing, seeing my facial expression change to one of slight pain.

"I'm sorry," she said, "Are you alright?" Her face shown concern.

I shook my hand a little to return feeling to my fingertips. But after stopping, my hand was good as new. I smiled and nodded. She returned the smile.

Then Ora turned to Link. "Let's go!" she said happily.

Westward we went, as the sun peaked over the horizon behind us and a cucco crowed. On our horizon, I saw something distant shinning in the dawn light. I squinted, but still, could not see it well enough. Pointing it out to the rest of the group, they saw it too.

"I wonder what that is," Karih thought aloud. We all started to jog towards it, the sand making it difficult, but we got much closer to see it was a stone.

"It's a spirit stone!" Ora announced.

The sun had started its way up and suddenly the stone flew up into the air, shinning brilliant light reflected from the sun, and the winds returned.

Caught off guard, everyone fell on the ground and was blown back several feet through the formally calm dunes. The sand was picked up and flung at us again, scratching exposed skin, and no amount of coughing or choking could keep the sand from entering my nose and mouth.

I turned on my stomach and dug my toes into the ground, halting my sliding backwards. My head made a slipstream and no more sand got in my nose and mouth, but it made it more difficult to breathe. I quickly recovered my face with the bandana and looked around.

Someone was close by. The shape revealed it to be Karih. I crawled on my belly towards her until she spotted me. She pointed towards where the stone had been, completely covered her face with the bandana, put her head down, and started to inch towards it. I followed her example, pulling the bandana up over my eyes, and turned blindly against the wind's push towards the spirit stone.

The wind continued blowing, stronger and stronger as we got closer, until it was pushing us down into the ground! 'THIS IS CRAZY!' I yelled in my mind.

"KEEP GOING!" I heard Milo shout from my hat, just barely over the wind's roar.

Crawling a bit further, the pressure was released and all noise silenced. I pulled my bandana off my eyes, looking around. The wind was gushing out all around me, but the center was calm. It was the eye of the storm.

"Where's Karih?" I said, surprised at the sound of my own voice and sound in general.

"Right here," she answered. I looked over to see her standing next to me. "And I think this is what we came for." She pointed up.

Standing up as well, I followed her finger to the floating spirit stone, right in the center of the vortex. There was just one problem.

"It's too high for me to reach," I said, "And I can't jump that high either."

"Perhaps you can stand on my shoulders," Karih suggested.

"Um, I don't know if that will work," I said, "Balance is not one of my strong points. Maybe I should hold you up."

"Can you?" she asked.

I looked over at her. Muscular frame and a good two heads taller than me. And me, well, the only thing holding me together after chasing after Link and Ora so much was adrenaline. "No, I can't," I answered.

"Then it's decided," Karih announced.

"Almost got it," I said reaching up, the stone just out of my reach. Standing on Karih's shoulders, she had a death grip on my ankles. I wasn't going anywhere, even if I wanted to fall.

"Take your time," she answered. There was a pause as I reached as far as I could, but then… "Um Fief?" Karih said.

"Yeah?"

"Is it just me, or is the ring of calmness getting smaller?" she asked.

I looked around and discovered she was right. "The edges are getting closer!" I said. I looked back up at the spirit stone. We had to get it, and as hard as I tried I wasn't going to be able to reach. Thinking quickly, I came to only one conclusion.

"We have to jump."

"What?" Karih said, looking up at me.

"If we jump, I could have one good shot at grabbing the stone, and then the winds should stop," I said.

"I'll lose my footing," she said, "Then you'll fall! And what if you miss? The winds will pound us into the ground! Either way, you'll get hurt falling from that height!"

"That's right, either way I'll fall, whether we do anything or not!" I shouted as the noise of rushing wind started to build up again. "But I trust you. This will work. Will you trust me?"

There was a pause, and the growing sound as the ring tightened made me nervous. "On the count of three," came Karih's answer, "One…" she started, bending her knees.

I looked back up. The circle at the top was tightening faster than the rest, forming a conical shape. I was only going to get one shot at this.

"Two…"

'That stone is small. What if I do miss, or it slips out of my hands? How am I going to catch it?'

"Use your head," I heard Milo say, "You'll think of something."

'My head? Wait, I got it!'

"Three!" Karih shouted and we shot into the air.

I yanked my bandana off my head and spread it out. Right before the wind caught us, I swung the cloth behind the stone, so when the wind pushed us back, the stone pushed into the center, the ends coming up to make an instant bag. I'd got it!

Karih let go of my feet as we flew. The last of the wind lessened our decent and the sand absorbed much of the impact. But it still hurt like nothings business!

A hiss of pain escaped me as I hit, sliding back into a dune. Finally stopped, I never wanted to get up again. My tailbone was killing me, but there was no wind and nothing broken in me; I would have stayed all day. If the dune under me hadn't started moving.

"Ug," Link said as he sat up, "Who dropped a rock on my head?" He looked down at me. "Oh it's you Fief. You have to stop falling on me."

I smiled at the weak attempt at humor. It was just what I needed to get me going again.

Link quickly stood up, helped me up, and then we walked over to where Karih landed.

"Are you okay?" Milo said for me, as I couldn't speak again.

"Yes, just my backside is in pain," she answered. She looked up at me. "Are you alright?"

I smiled and nodded. She returned the smile and Link helped her up as well.

"Ora!" Link shouted.

"Over here!" she answered. Not too far away, Ora sat, half covered in sand. "My foot's stuck," she said.

We ran over and quickly dug her out. She stood and sand flew off of her. "I need a bath," she announced.

"We can all get bathed at Gerudo's Fortress," Karih said, "And I'm sure we have cream for sand scratches."

"Um, Ora can be cleaned up," Link said, "But Fief and I will pass."

I frowned at him, a questioning expression on my face. I didn't know about him, but I would've liked to be clean.

He whispered "I'll tell you later," before Karih could answer, "Oh, that's fine. But at least come to eat something. Now that the winds are gone, I'm sure the beasts will return to their own homes and let ours be."

"Food will be accepted gladly," he answered.

While the two were talking, I walked over to Ora and held out the makeshift bag. She looked up at me smiling, accepting the bag with both hands. The ends of the bandana fell, revealing a yellow stone.

"The spirit stone!" she announced happily. Putting the stone with the others in the bag that hung around her neck, she smiled her appreciation.

"Let us be off then," Karih announced and she led the way, Ora running up to join her, Link and I trailing behind.

I looked back up at him with a questioning face, and he understood. "The Gerudo's baths are public bathing areas," he said, "They are all female, so it doesn't really matter to them, but as we are males, well, I thought that might be a bit uncomfortable."

'Ooooooh,' I thought, 'That would NOT be a good idea. Guess I'll wait.'


	10. Zora's Domain

Sand is not fun. Especially when it is in your clothes.

Karih and the Gerudo's had fed us well and seen us off, but after that, I was dieing to be clean. The sand scratched every time I moved and, as I have said, it is not fun.

'Why is Ora allowed to be clean and not me!' I thought.

"Because Link would think it… indecent of you if you had accepted the invitation to bathe," Milo whispered back.

I moaned. Link looked over at me surprised. That was the first sound he'd heard from me.

"Sand," Milo explained, flying out of my hat.

"Ah," he said, understanding, "We need to find a place to wash off."

"How about over there?" Ora announced, pointing.

Following her finger, I saw a lake. Lake Hylia. Water.

Setting down my quiver and bow, as well as kicking off my sand filled boots, I ran towards the lake, diving into its cool crystal clear water.

Coming back to the surface, I let out a sigh.

"Feel better?" Milo asked.

I nodded. I looked over to see that Link had sat down on the bank, pulled off his boots, and was pouring great amounts of sand out of them. Ora sat down too, splashing the water with her feet. All was well.

I laid back, floating on the surface of the lake. But then my head felt very cold. 'What?' I thought, reaching up to touch hair. 'My hat's gone,' I realized. Taking a deep breath, I flipped over, looking down into the water. My hat was sinking, quickly.

Popping up for a second for another breath of air, I dived after it. 'Come back here,' I mentally scolded it, reaching out to grab it. But it moved away suddenly. 'That's not supposed to happen,' I thought, and reached out quickly, catching the end of it. It pulled back, and I was suddenly being whipped through the water, swung this way and that, as well as further down.

'Too deep!' I yelled in my head, trying to pull back and kick towards the surface. But the pull was too strong, and I was soon flying over the lake's bottom towards something that looked like a wall.

'AAAAHHHHHHHHH!'

Then all was black.

"Oh man I think I killed it!" a worried voice swam into my consciousness. "Why didn't you let go Purple! Why!" it shouted at my still form.

There was a pause and what sounded like pacing. "What am I going to do? Oh, you've gotta WAKE UP!"

That got me started! Coughing that is.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" the voice said happily as I sat up and hacked away, trying to get the water out of my lungs.

"Are you alright?" asked the voice as a Zora's head popped up in my face.

I would have screamed but no sound came out. But the attempt to yell sent me into another coughing fit. Holding up my hand to keep it from popping up again, I finally nodded.

"Oh man I was so worried I thought I killed you I didn't remember that Hyrulians can't hold their breath that long Why didn't you let go Are you sure you're all right Can I get you something Purple water or fish?" The Zora just kept going and going.

I held up my hand again, getting rid of the last few coughs, and shook my head no. Then, after letting out a sigh, I breathed in highly needed air. That smelled strongly of fish. Looking up, I saw that I was in a small room filled with beautiful rugs on the walls, along with mesh and netting. Some boxes were stacked in a corner, which I figured was where the fish smell was coming from. But at the moment I was sitting on a low bed and looking at a young Zora, male judging by the voice. He held my hat in his hands.

"Hello I'm Gyofu I'm so sorry about taking your hat I just wanted to play with it I wasn't supposed to be out there either so please don't tell anyone Who are you?" the boy said all in one breath.

I sat there with my mouth open, but of course nothing came out. 'Milo?' I thought, looking up. But Milo was not there to talk for me. 'Oh boy,' I thought, 'This should be interesting.'

I held out my hand, palm up. He took the message and handed me my hat. Placing it back on my head and tucking my hair back in, I thought about how I could possibly talk to this kid.

Luckily, I didn't have to solve that problem.

"Gyo! What are you doing in your room?" An older female burst through one of the rugs hanging on the wall.

'That must be the door,' I thought.

The boy cringed. "Um, sorry mom, but I found Purple here in trouble!" he started, pointing towards me.

"Oh you're soaked!" she said, coming right up to me, a little too close for comfort.

'Thanks,' I thought, 'Like I didn't already know that.'

"You must be freezing! Gyo, go make some tea."

"Yes mother," Gyo answered and was off behind the carpet door.

A blanket was suddenly thrown around me and I was thankful. It was actually warm in the room, but being wet always made things seem colder. I smiled my thanks to Gyo's mother.

"Now where did you come from?" she asked.

'Oh boy, not this problem again,' I thought. But yet again I was saved from trying to figure that problem out.

"AAHHHH!"

If I had learned anything from this adventure, it was to follow the screams. Casting off the blanket I ran through the rug door out into Zora's Domain to see a startling sight. Fish floated on top of purple water as Zoras stumbled out of it, dragging with them others who had fallen on to dry land.

"MY BABY!" Gyo's mother screamed behind me, pointing towards the water. There, a small Zora floated on his back.

Without a moment's hesitation, I ran into the shallow water, grabbed onto Gyo's arm and dragged him to shore. His eyes opened and he looked up at me. "I'm sorry I can't get your tea Purple," he said weakly.

I smiled and shook my head, just happy that he was okay.

His mother ran up to us, falling to her knees and cradling his head into her lap. "Take this," she told Gyo softly, holding a small jug up to his mouth. Clean water poured out of the jug and after Gyo drank it, he shook a little and then sat up, good as new. I looked around and saw others doing the same to the fallen Zoras. They were all going to be fine.

Suddenly my bare feet felt as if they were burning. Taking a sharp breath in, I looked down at my feet, which were now turning red.

"Oh no, Purple!" Gyo shouted, taking the small jar from his mother and dumping the rest of its contents on my feet.

The burning sensation subsided as my feet changed from red to a fading pink until it returned to normal. I sighed.

"Are you alright Purple?" Gyo asked me, a worried expression on his face.

I nodded, smiling. He relaxed.

"Is everyone here and accounted for?" someone called. I looked up and recognized it was Ruto.

"Yes, Princess," another Zora called back, "Everyone is here and safe."

Gyo looked up and shouted, "What's wrong with the water?"

"Someone has poisoned it," she answered, walking over to us. She glared at me. "_Who_ are you?"

I was taken aback, but Gyo came to my rescue. "This is Purple. Purple saved me from the water." Then he turned to me. "I am indebted to you."

Princess Ruto was surprised at this, but then looked at me closer. "Hey, aren't you that boy who was traveling around with…" She stopped at the sudden change of my expression.

I looked in horror behind the princess to see Link, clothes dripping and skin red from the poison, stagger out of the water and fall to the ground. Cutting around Ruto, I ran over to him.

'Water!' I screamed in my head, desperately mouthing the word so hopefully someone would understand, 'Water!'

"WATER!" I heard Milo's voice echo through the domain, "The Hero needs water!"

With quick direction from Ruto, Zoras flew to action, bringing jug after jug filled with clean water to the fallen hero. It was poured over him, and slowly, painfully slow, the bright red started to fade.

'What happened!' I screamed to Milo, as he was the only one who could hear me.

"I heard you yell, and when you didn't come back up, Link dove in after you. He searched for a long time, before he had to come back up for air, telling Tatl, Ora, and I that he couldn't find you. Then suddenly… I don't know how to explain it, the water just started turning purple. It was like a purple current that had a mind of its own! It started to chase Link around the lake, infecting the water around it, until the only place he could go was through the portal to Zora's Domain. And well, here we are," Milo finished.

'Why is this happening!' I screamed mentally in frustration.

"I don't know," Milo answered back.

Link, looking much better but still considerably pink, sat up slowly, dripping wet. He looked over towards me. "Well Fief, looks like we're getting our baths anyway."

I grinned. Link was back to normal.

He slowly stood up, facing the princess. "Thank you Ruto, but I should be alright now."

"No you're not Link," Ruto answered, "You Hyrulians always think you are stronger than you really are. Zoras are one with the water, so they may be quick to sickness, but also quick to heal. Hyrulians take much longer to absorb the water. You are still flushed and need more treatment."

"I do not want to waste your water supply," Link argued back, "As it seems both Lake Hylia and the Domain are poisoned."

"You are never a waste Link," Ruto said quietly. Then she added, "And the Fountain is untouched. We shall be fine."

Out of argument, Link sighed in defeat and nodded his head. Ruto smiled and followed some Zoras to gather more water.

Link sat back down on the ground. "I brought your boots," he said, handing my now clean boots to me. I quickly sat down next to him and slipped them on. Then I noticed Gyo staring wide-eyed at Link.

'Milo?' I called, and the fairy flew over to me, 'I'd like you to meet Gyo. He almost killed me before he saved me.'

"What!" Milo said stunned.

'I'll explain later,' I promised, 'but I'd like you to introduce everyone… Hey, where's Ora and Tatl?'

"Still coming," he said, "Ora may run fast, but not that fast. Zora's Domain is on the other side of Hyrule from Lake Hylia. Tatl is staying with her."

'Oh, alright,' I thought, 'Well then, go ahead.'

Milo flew over to Gyo. "Hello," the fairy said, "I'm Milo, Fief's fairy."

"Who's Fief?" Gyo asked.

I walked over and pointed to myself.

"You're Fief, Purple?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"Oh," he said simply. Then he added, "Can I still call you Purple?"

I smiled and nodded again. He returned the smile.

"And this," Milo continued, "is Link." He hovered over the Hero of Time.

"Hello," Link said, nodding.

Gyo was stunned. "H-hi," he said timidly.

Link cocked his head to the side. "What's wrong?"

"Y-you're famous!" Gyo said, "I mean, I've heard so much about you and even had dreams about ice and you came and drove the ice away, but they were only dreams. But here you are in person! I can't believe it!"

Link and I laughed. This stay would be happy, poison or no.


	11. Lost Woods

Walking.

After what had happened so far in this adventure, that word meant so much to me.

Ruto had finally given Link a clean bill of health, so Link, Ora, and I were walking back towards the castle on Ruto's request. The castle's main water supply came from the now poisoned Zora's Domain and the inhabitants needed to be warned. Milo and Tatl had flown ahead, so there was no rush for the rest of us.

But Ora, in her boundless stores of energy, had started to run around, collecting various wild flowers from Hyrule field again.

"Where does she get all that energy?" Link asked, voicing my thoughts. I smiled.

Ora ran up to me. "Here, hold these," she said, shoving a handful of flowers into my hands, which I noticed were all, yet again, blue. Rolling my eyes, I silently complied with her wishes.

Ora smiled and started to take off again, before halting and turning back. "What did you do with the other flowers I gave you?" she asked.

'What did I do with them?' I thought, 'I had them in my hand when we got to LonLon Ranch, but then I didn't have them when I played the ocarina. Did I drop them?'

"No," Milo said, flying up to me, "You put them in your quiver."

'Oh yeah,' I thought, pulling the quiver from off my back. Peering inside it, I saw a few child's wooden arrows and generous amounts of sand, but there they were, faded and dusty, but still in one piece. As I was pulling them out, Tatl flew up to Link.

"The castle has been warned Link," Tatl announced, "And Zelda told us to keep up our search for the spirit stones. She seems to think they are important somehow."

"Thank you Tatl," Link said. He then turned to look at me with my two handfuls of flowers and snorted, trying to hold back a laugh.

I looked at him, indignantly, then surprised. Did the Hero of Time just snort?

Ora smiled at the both of us, content, and then ran off, presumably to pick more flowers.

"Wait a second!" Link shouted after her, "What's Fief supposed to do with all these flowers?"

"I don't know!" Ora shouted back, then went about her business.

I sighed as Link laughed. 'What could I do with all these flowers?' I thought. But then, looking at them again, an idea popped into my head. 'Hmm...' I thought. The petals were still attached and pushing on one of the heads of the flowers, it refused to break, but the stem did stretch.

'They're perfect,' I thought, sitting down on the ground.

"What is?" Milo asked me.

'Man I haven't done this since fourth grade,' I thought, laying the flowers down in front of me.

"Done what?" Milo asked, getting a little annoyed now.

'You'll see,' I told him. Picking up three of the flowers, I started to braid their long stems together, adding in another one, and then another as the braid lengthened.

Link had leaned against a nearby rock to watch what I was doing. Even Ora had stopped running about to come watch, a curious expression on her face.

When the flower chain was long enough, I tied the ends of it to the beginning, forming a circle, and placed the wreath atop the surprised Ora's head.

She lifted her hands to touch the flowers, then her face burst into a huge smile. "It's a flower crown!" she announced happily, gripping the blue halo to her head as she skipped about. It seemed I had just made her day.

Running over to Link, she tugged on his tunic until he knelt down to her level. "Do I look pretty?" she asked.

"Um, yeah?" Link said, surprised at the sudden question. He looked over at me and I nodded my head, urging him on. "Yes, you look beautiful," he told the young girl.

Ora giggled. "Well," she said, suddenly flipping the crown onto his head, "Now you can look beautiful too!" And with that, she ran off.

I snorted loudly before I could clap my hand over my mouth.

"What?" Link said in joking accusation, standing up to walk over to me. He pushed the crown up a little in the back, making the blue petals fall over his eyes. With any other hat, it would have made him look tougher and a bit more intimidating, but with the flowers...

I snorted again, and started to laugh through my nose, before clapping my other hand up to join the first. I could feel laughter welling up in the pit of my stomach and tried my hardest to keep it down.

"Do you think that's funny, flower boy?" he said, kneeling down to my sitting position.

I shook my head no, but could not stop a little of the laughter escaping through my nose. 'Look who's talking,' I thought. Milo burst into laughter.

Link looked up at the laughing fairy before looking back down at me. "Well," he said, "If that's the case then..." Throwing his arms forward, he caught me by the sides and then started to wiggle his fingers.

'No,' I thought in surprise, my eyes going wide, 'No fair! I'm really ticklish!' I burst into laughter, falling back and holding my stomach, but he wouldn't stop! 'Milo!' I yelled.

"Serves you right for laughing at the Hero of Time!" Milo shouted back.

"Correct," Link added, now using both hands to tickle the side closest to him.

I curled trying to get away, but to no avail. My eyes started to water and my stomach was killing me! 'Milo, tell him I'm sorry! I give! Uncle!'

"Fief says he's sorry," Milo translated for me.

"Well that's that then, isn't it?" Link said, sitting back on his knees, "Now don't let me catch you doing that again," he said with a wink.

I smiled over at him. 'No sir,' I thought, collapsing to the ground, closing my eyes, worn out. The sun's light was then blocked from my face and I looked up to see a smiling Ora leaning over me. She walked around and sat down on my painful stomach.

An airy "Uph," noise escaped my lips, but I smiled up at her nonetheless. With a mischievous look, she reached down a hand to my side and started to tickle. A burst of laughter escaped from me before I could grab her hand. 'No more,' I begged silently as I shook my head to emphasize the point, 'No more.'

"But Fief," she said in protest, "I love to hear you laugh. It's the only sound I've ever heard from you and it's wonderful!"

'Wait,' I thought, a bewildered look passing over my face, 'I made a sound?'

"You did make a sound," Link said, also realizing my discovery. He picked Ora up off of my stomach and helped me to sit up. "Can you say anything?" he asked.

Hello I tried, but it would not come out. I shook my head no.

"That is so odd," he said, standing up and holding out a hand to help me up.

I turned a little, as he was standing to the side of me, and something poked me in the side as I grabbed his hand.

"What is it?" he asked as he pulled me up, seeing the discomforted look on my face.

I reached down into the small bag on my belt and pulled out the Kokiri Ocarina. 'Oh yeah,' I realized, 'I still have this.' I held it out to Link, but he just shook his head.

"No you keep it Fief," he said, "It's too small for me anyway."

Smiling, I held it out and looked at it. 'Maybe I should play something. But what? Hmmm... I don't want to travel to any place, or any other time for that matter, I don't want to call Epona, or giants, and I don't want it to rain. How about the one that gets stuck in my head all the time.'

Putting the instrument to my lips, I started to play Saria's Song. Link froze in his spot. His head whipped around to where I was, unbelief on his face.

"Catchy tune," Milo said, bobbing to the sound. But then he froze in place as well. "Saria? Saria what's wrong!" Milo shouted.

"What?" Link said, his head whipping over towards Milo, "Milo, let me hear."

We could hear a weak whimper coming through. "Saria!" Link shouted.

"L-Link?" came a small voice that I recognized as Saria's, but much too small for my comfort.

"Saria what's wrong?" Link shouted in desperation. Apparently, he didn't like how weak her voice sounded either.

There was some coughing and then, "Link...the forest...it...it's dying..." but then there was no more.

"Saria!" Link shouted, "Saria!"

"She won't answer," Milo said in slight shock.

"Where is she?" Link asked quickly.

"The Lost Woods."

Without another word Link was off.

Some part of my body, my legs I believe, complained about the running they were apparently about to join in. But the rest of my body rebuked it and Ora and I were off, after the running Hero.

In no time, we arrived at Kokiri Forest. It was no longer hot, but ashes littered the ground, some picked up and blown by the wind, giving the air a dirty, hazy look.

But there was no time to waste as Link was already dashing up the hill to the Lost Woods entrance. Quickly following him, the three of us burst into the entrance to absolute silence.

It stunned Link and I for a second, as neither of us had ever heard the Lost Woods silent. But then Link was off again, Ora and I following blindly. I usually just followed the music in the Lost Woods, and never took the time to memorize the turns. But luckily, Link seemed to know this place like the back of his hand.

Dashing around the maze without a problem, other than the fact that it grew darker the deeper we got, we were soon running up stairs to finally arrive at the gate to the Forest Temple. It seemed that the wind had blown the ash air over here as well, because the air was thick and made Ora and I cough.

Link looked around desperately.

"She's over here!" yelled a voice through the haze. A fairy that glowed a soft green on the edges shined through the darkness. "Over here!" It yelled again.

Link ran to the light and Saria's still form. "Saria?" he said in a soft, worried voice, "Saria?"

"She hasn't moved for a while," the worried fairy said, a male voice sounding from it. "Saria, please wake up," he begged.

Saria coughed weakly. "...sprout..." she breathed out, "...he...help..."

"We're not leaving you," Link said quietly but desperately as Ora and I kneeled down by her.

She coughed some more. "No," she whispered, "we...go..." Trying to push herself up, Saria collapsed in a coughing fit.

"No, don't move," Link said, and swiftly yet gently scooped her up off the ground, holding her like a child. "We're all going."

He ran again, but I was ready for it this time and kept pace, Ora just behind me, along with the male fairy. We flew through the maze and the Forest it seemed and went to the Great Duku Sprout. The air surrounding the Sprout was thick as ever, causing all of us to cough. Looking around made my eyes water and sting, but I thought I saw several Kokiri children on the ground, some still and some coughing severely.

Ora tapped me on the shoulder and I looked back at her. She had pulled her bandana up over her mouth and was pointing at it. I nodded understanding, grabbing my own bandana from around my neck and pulling it up over my nose and mouth. Tapping Link, I passed on the message and he nodded also, pulled his own bandana up and held Saria closer into his tunic.

When we reached the Sprout, he looked horrible, ashen grey, tiny leaves and branches withered and curled in as if trying to escape from the air.

Link fell to his knees at it. "What can we do?" he asked the Sprout, holding out Saria a little.

At first, I didn't think it would answer, but then the Sprout shifted in its place and croaked, "Rain."

Thinking quickly, Link turned to me. "Do you know the Song of Storms?" he asked.

Shocked at the sudden question, I froze, my eyes wide, until I realized, yes, I did know that one. I nodded.

"Then play," he said, setting Saria down next to the Sprout, apparently no longer surprised at my knowledge of songs.

Fumbling with the Ocarina, I brought it to my lips and played the Song of Storms. Rain started to fall through the haze, dragging down the ash with it. Soon the rain cleared the air; nothing was in it save the torrential downpour. Kokiri children started to move and sit up. The Great Duku Sprout itself uncurled its leaves and branches, gladly accepting the clean water.

When the rain finally stopped, the sun appeared. Kokiri children were either standing or sitting up, shaking the water off of their heads. The Great Duku Sprout gave a sigh of relief. Link still had a worried expression though.

The male fairy hovered over Saria. "Why isn't she getting up?" he asked in a panicked whisper. Link, the Sprout, Ora, and I all looked over at the Kokiri child. She was still breathing rather shallowly, her breath becoming more and more ragged with every exhale.

"It seems she has breathed too much of it in," the Great Duku Sprout said.

"What can we do?" Ora asked, worried.

"I don't know if we can..." the Sprout started, but then stopped when he looked up at Link. "Link?" he said, "Are those flowers on your head?"

"Sprout, this is no time for jokes!" Link shouted angrily, grabbing the wreath fiercely and throwing it to the ground.

"This is also no time to loose our heads," the Sprout said back. "Those flowers, or specifically, the blue wild flowers that grow in Hyrule field, can be used to make the most potent healing salve I have ever come across."

The three of us looked at him in astonishment.

"You only need one," the Sprout continued, "Remove the flower and squeeze the juice from the stem into the center of the petals. Then mash that into a pasty substance and put a little on the roof of her mouth. Well, go on then!" he said when Link did not move right away.

"Uh, right!" Link said, grabbing the crown and pulling hard on one of the heads until it came off. Following the Sprout's instructions, he mashed it up and used his finger to put some in Saria's mouth.

As soon as he removed his finger, Saria's mouth closed and we could hear her swallow. Then her eyes opened and she blushed. "Um," she said timidly, "Hello, everybody."

The surrounding Kokiri children cheered when she sat up and Link gave her a hug. He pulled out of it and held her at arms length. "Are you alright?"

"Um, I'm pretty sure I am," she said, embarrassed. Link helped her to her feet.

"What happened?" Tatl asked, peaking out of Link's hat.

"Well," Saria started, frowning, trying to remember, "I was talking to the Great Duku Sprout when we felt a change in the air. The Duku Sprout said that it might be coming from the Lost Woods, so I went to investigate. But the sky got darker and darker, and the air thicker and thicker, making it extremely difficult to breathe. I'd finally reached the Temple when I saw...well, this." She then opened her hand, which I had come to realize had been closed the entire time. In her hand was a green stone.

"A spirit stone!" Ora announced. Saria handed the stone to the excited girl and continued her story.

"Well, then I started to feel very sick, coughing so much it felt like my chest might burst! I felt so dizzy and must have collapsed, because the next thing I knew, I was looking at the ground sideways. Rye here tried his hardest to talk to me, but I couldn't answer." She indicated the green fringed fairy.

"I did!" Rye added, flying around Saria's head once, "And then I heard a message coming through and thought that might help."

"And it did," Saria said, "As the Hero of Time came right to my rescue." She looked away, embarrassed again, but turned back smiling.

Link smiled as well, but then turned to the fairy. "I've never met you before. Who are you again?"

"Oh where are my manners," Saria said, "Link, this is Rye. He's the newest fairy to come to Kokiri Forest, coming just a few years after we started over again. But the strange thing was, he never had a child to look after. All the children had fairies already, so he had come to be known as the fairy without a child. But, after all these fairy disappearances, he's the only one left."

"Well, it is good to meet you Rye," Link said, bowing slightly, "This is Fief and Ora." Each of us bowed as Link indicated us.

"And who might," Rye began, flying up to Link's hat, "you be?"

I didn't know if it was my imagination or Tatl actually changed color, but only for a second. "I'm Tatl," she answered.

Milo flew over to the two. "And I'm Milo," he said, introducing himself, rather quickly if I might add.

"Wonderful to meet you both," Rye said happily. Then he flew over to me. "Hello Fief!" he said.

I nodded in acknowledgement.

"He's shy isn't he?" Rye said squeakily, then flew to Ora.

"Greetings my young mademoiselle," Rye said, "I believe your name is Ora? Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you too," she said, giggling.

"I like this one," he said giddily.

"Well," Link said, "With introductions aside, we must continue I believe." He looked over at Ora and I. We nodded.

"Can Rye come too?" Ora asked.

"I would so love to see Hyrule!" Rye added.

"I don't know Ora," Link said, glancing at Saria. She smiled and shrugged. When he looked at me, I copied suit. "What do you think Tatl?"

"It would be nice to have a fairy to talk to," she said.

"Wha?" Milo said, astonished.

"I mean, another one," she said, facing Milo. Again, they have no facial expressions, but it felt like she was glaring at him.

"Alright then," Link concluded, "He can come."

So after saying farewell, we left the Kokiri Village with our new companion.


	12. The Last Stone

Ora was ecstatic!

Gaining a new spirit stone was nice, but a new fairy was great! At least in her opinion.

I smiled as she ran giggling after Rye as he flew, spiraling, twisting, and looping to her immense amusement. "Humph," I heard Milo snort disapprovingly from on top of my head.

'What?' I asked him.

"Nothing," he said grumpily. I knew I'd never get him to admit it, but I thought I knew what was bothering him. I shrugged my shoulders and turned my attention toward Link.

Tatl was sitting on top of his hat, rather than inside it, also watching the two at play. But Link was not, a look of strained concentration on his face.

Frowning, I tugged on the side of his tunic with a questioning expression.

Looking down at me, he voiced his thoughts. "Oh, Fief, I was just thinking about this adventure. We've found five of Ora's spirit stones so far; blue, orange, red, yellow, and green. There should be one left. The black one I believe." He looked up ahead of himself as we walked across Hyrule Field. "Each of the stones was in a different area in Hyrule, each more difficult to gain. I guess I'm just worried about what might happen next."

I nodded, understanding. This adventure did seem to be getting harder as it wore on.

"Where are we off to next?" Milo asked, seemingly coming out of his surly mood.

"Kakariko Village," Link answered. "It's the only place we haven't looked yet." Sure, we did run through it on the way to Death Mountain, but we didn't stop to search. We were kind of in a hurry.

Rye and Ora came over to join us. "Flying's the best!" Rye said enthusiastically, doing a loop in mid-air for good measure. Ora laughed.

"It is," Tatl agreed, immediately flying off of Link's head.

"I guess so," Milo admitted, grumpy again.

"Yes, it's a lot of fun," Link added, smiling.

I looked up at him confused. 'When has Link flown?' I thought, trying to remember. 'Oh yeah, Kapora Gabora.'

But Link saw my expression. "What? You've never flown before?" he asked me.

I shook my head no. On an airplane yes, but I'm sure that's not what he meant.

"Would you like to try?" Link asked, "We are heading towards Kakariko Village after all."

'Kapora Gabora's not there,' I thought. Shrugging my shoulders, I nodded.

"Alright, let's go!" he said.

As soon as we arrived at Kakariko Village, Link scooped up a wandering cucco. "Here, hold this," he told me, putting the freaked out chicken-like animal in my hands. I held its legs as tight as I could as the flapping bird sent white feathers flying.

'Okay,' I thought sarcastically. This bird definitely didn't want to be held. I watched as Link handed Ora a cucco as well. 'Kay, I think Link has finally lost it.'

Suddenly I found a strong arm around my waist. Looking up surprised at Link, I found Ora scooped up next to me as Link pulled out his hookshot. My eyes widened considerably as he shot it at a rooftop. 'He's definitely lost iiiiiiiiiiiiiiittt!' I yelled in my head as we flew though the air.

"WOOHOOO!" Ora yelled in excitement. At least she was enjoying herself.

We touched off on the roof for a second before Link shot the hookshot again, this time at the windmill. We flew into the opening in the top of the windmill and Link set the both of us down.

"That was AWESOME!" Ora shouted, "Can we do it again?"

Link laughed, "Sure, but later."

"Wasn't that cool, Fief?" Ora asked, tugging on my tunic. I stood stock still, eyes wide, death grip on the angry cucco's legs. "Fief?" Ora asked.

"Are you alright?" Link asked, looking closely at my face.

I slowly nodded my head. Flying was fun, yep, a whole lot of fun! Heights, not so fun. I'm unfortunately seriously afraid of heights.

"Okay then, here we go!" Link said, grabbing the cucco that's always up there and jumping out of the opening at the end.

'NOOOOO!' I screamed in my head as Ora and I ran to the edge of the opening.

Link was floating down, thanks to the cucco he was holding over his head, and landed perfectly on the ground. Turning back towards us and dropping the angry chicken-thingy, he laughed. "I never get tired of that. Come on, it's fun!" he shouted up, "All you have to do is hold on tight!"

"Okay!" Ora shouted back before suddenly jumping off the edge herself. That took me back a little. "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she yelled gleefully.

Link reached out and caught Ora and set her down on the ground. "Your turn Fief!" he shouted up.

'Uh no, I don't think so,' I thought.

"Come on Fief!" Ora shouted.

'Jump off this thing with nothing but a chicken? Are they nuts?'

"There's no other way down," Milo added from under my hat.

'You're not helping,' I told him. I looked down again and got really dizzy. 'I can't do it.'

"Yes you can," he encouraged.

"What's wrong?" I heard a voice say in front of me. It was Tatl.

"Heights," Milo explained. I nodded.

"Oh, come on boy, buck up!" she said encouragingly, "I know you're manly enough to do this."

'I know she's trying to help,' I told Milo, 'but she's failing miserably. Crash and burn, just like I will!'

"Oh come on V-Fief!" Milo said, "Link and Ora made it down fine."

"I know how you feel Fief," Rye said, flying up to join us, "I was scared of heights too."

'You were?' I thought. I looked up at the fairy to show I was listening.

"I know it's not a normal thing, for a fairy to be afraid of heights, but before I got to Kokiri Forest, I wouldn't dare fly a foot off the ground," he admitted, "But then Saria helped me. She told me an ancient Kokiri secret, one that all the children knew. Just don't look down." I swear he smiled.

'Well, it's not much of a secret, but it helps.' I took a deep breath and looked strait out, holding tight to the cucco. 'I hope you're right.' And with that, I leaped into the air.

It was awesome! Floating down slowly, the cucco surprisingly holding up my weight, losing feathers all over. It was calm, the scenery beautiful with the sun just setting in the distance, and silence except for a soft cluck from the cucco every now and then.

That was until…

"Fief! You're going the wrong way!" Link shouted.

I performed the forbidden act. I looked down. Right as I was falling into the well. 'Not the well!' I thought. But there was nothing I could do. I was still too far up to let go. 'Oh well. At least I can climb out when I hit bottom.'

When my feet hit the ground, I dropped the cucco. 'Stupid chicken,' I thought, tempted to kick it. But I knew what would happen if I did and I didn't want to become a pecking post for the entire flock at that moment.

"Are you alright?" Link shouted down, his voice echoing loudly.

I nodded and Milo shouted, "Yeah, we're alright."

Link's sigh echoed as I grabbed the first wrung and started to climb up. I didn't get up one wrung before something hit me in the back, something else crashing into that a second later. 'Ah!' I said in my mind, falling down on my backside.

'Watch it!' I heard someone shout, a female's voice by the sound of it.

'Well sorry, Princess,' a male voice answered sarcastically.

'We have no time for this,' a different male voice announced, 'What did you two hit?'

I turned around to face the voices. Nothing, there was nothing there! I gasped.

I heard three other gasps answer. 'It can't be,' the first male voice spoke, stunned.

'There's no possible way….' the female trailed off.

'It's an illusion,' the second male spoke up.

'I am not an illusion!' I thought angrily, 'Milo, tell them that.'

But before Milo could speak, something wrapped around my stomach and lifted me into the air. I silently screamed and wiggled around to get free.

'Calm down,' the second male's voice said, 'you're coming with us.'

I looked around but there was nothing there! Then it hit me. Poes! The three were Poes! And I was being kidnapped!

The Poe holding me took off into the underground tunnels in the well. 'Get Link!' I shouted to Milo.

"No I'm not leaving you!" he shouted stubbornly. But then he looked over my head. "Wall!" he shouted.

I tuned my head and looked. The wall was getting closer and closer and we were going to crash into it.

'No!' I screamed as a strange tingling filled my body, that same feeling when your foot falls asleep. Next thing I knew, I was on the other side of the wall, looking back through it, as it turned semitransparent.

Milo wasn't so lucky.

'MILO!' I screamed in my thoughts as I saw him hit the wall and bounce off it before the tingling feeling left and the wall became solid looking again.

"Vie!" I heard distantly echo as I was carried away.

We flew on, deeper and deeper into the labyrinth of tunnels, until I started to fall. I silently screamed again before the falling stopped.

'Got ya,' the first male voice said to my left.

'You have to be more careful,' the female voice said to my right.

'I'm sorry,' came the male voice behind my head, 'I lost more power than I thought I would transporting a living being through a wall.'

'Don't apologize to us,' the female voice said, 'You should be apologizing to her.'

'Yes princess,' he answered.

'What is up with this princess thing, hey wait. Her?'

'She can hear us!' the first male said in surprise, 'She can hear our conversation!'

'They can hear me thinking!' I realized in surprise, 'And they know I'm a girl!'

'Of course we know you're a girl,' the female said, 'Isn't it obvious?'

'I think now would be a good time for introductions,' the male carrying me said, 'And enough of this thought-speech, it's getting confusing.'

'I can hear THEIR thoughts!' I thought.

'Yes,' the first male said with his mind, 'And we can read yours as you already know, so we might as well speak aloud.'

'But I can't,' I told them.

"Yes you can," the female said aloud, suddenly becoming visible. She looked like a tall Hyrulian female with long blonde hair, pale skin, and bright red lips. But unlike any other princesses I've met, she wore pants along with a vest over her pink shirt. She defiantly had a tomboy air about her and a friendly smile. She was apparently holding on to something that was still invisible, the Poe holding me.

The first male followed the princess's example and also became semitransparent. He was a brown haired man with warm brown eyes and a dark green outfit. His face held a cocky grin that would usually make me want to laugh, but this was all too confusing right now. He was also holding my carrier.

'Well, this does seem like a safe enough place,' my carrier thought as he set me down on the ground. I turned to look at him as he appeared as well. But all I could see were a pair of dark red eyes peaking out from behind a shroud of a grey darkness.

"AAHHH!" I yelled out loud, falling back on my butt.

"She does speak!" the first male said.

The red eyes suddenly looked sad. "Don't be afraid little girl," the eyes' owner said softly, as if he was afraid to upset me again. "I'm sorry if I look frightening to you. I'm sorry."

"I-It's okay," I said slowly, "I was just startled." My mouth felt dry. I was getting too used to not talking. I coughed a little, trying to get my voice back to normal.

The red eyes seemed to smile. That sent a shiver down my spine. But they had been nice so far, so I didn't know what to expect. Poes had never acted this way before, at least, not in my experience.

I sat on the ground a while longer in the silence. Nobody seemed to know what to do. Finally, the female cleared her throat. "Well child, what were you doing in Hyrule Castle?" she asked with authority in her voice.

"What!" I said, completely surprised. I did not seeing that coming.

The red eyes closed and I heard a sigh. "I've already told you Princess, it's an illusion."

"I am not an illusion!" I said, suddenly angry.

The Poes seemed taken aback by my statement. "Well, of course not," the brown haired male said, as if his next word would have been duh.

I raised an eyebrow.

"I believe that everyone's just getting more confused now," the red eyes said, "I think I should explain. As time progresses, Hyrule falls further and further into darkness."

"What?" I asked, "It's not dark out yet."

"No," the red eyes closed and a sigh came from the surrounding shadow, "Not literal darkness, turbulence and trouble are sweeping through the land."

"Yeah, I've noticed," I said.

"The magic in this land is unbalanced. The fairies have disappeared and the Poes are being slowly drained of their power. That is why we were awakened."

"I thought you said we were awakened because of the moon," the man asked the red eyes.

"Yes, but the moon is affecting the Poes," the red eyes explained.

"What?" I asked, completely lost now.

"We usually rest peacefully," the princess explained, "We have no grudge against the living like the other Poes. But the moon is being eclipsed, causing the extreme tilt of the already decreasing balance of Hyrule magic, thus waking us."

"I think I get it," I said. Then I remembered. Karih did say she thought something was different about the moon. It was waning. It may wane at home, but never here. My eyes widened in realization. This world was in more trouble than I thought. "What else is going on?" I asked. These three seemed to know what was happening.

"Nothing I'm sure you don't know already," the man in green said.

"Except for at the castle," red eyes said.

"But I thought….oh yes, it's an illusion," said the princess.

"What is this illusion you guys keep talking about?" I asked.

"You should see it for yourself," the red eyes said, rushing forward suddenly, disappearing.

"AHHH!" I said in surprise as I was lifted up again, this time going strait up. "I hate heights!"

The tingly feeling flooded over me again and I looked up just in time to see us pass through the ceiling and continued to go up. 'I don't like this!' I thought, as I couldn't speak again.

'Almost there,' I heard red eye's think. The upward motion was slowing. He was loosing power again.

I took a quick look down. No, the floor was too far away. The next ceiling was going to be our best bet. 'You can do it,' I urged him.

The momentum slowed to a crawl. I could tell he was using all his strength just to hold me up!

'Where are the others?' I asked desperately.

'They couldn't make it through the first ceiling,' he answered, grunting, 'The eclipse of the moon has drained too much energy from us, from all of the Poes.'

The ceiling was so close I could touch it. 'Just a bit further,' I encouraged.

He growled, shaking a bit. 'Just you need to make it through,' he said, red eyes becoming visible again, 'Tell Zelda…. Sheik says hi.'

'WHAT?' I screamed in my head as I was thrown up through the ceiling, landing hard on the floor it had become under me. That knocked the wind out of me and I gasped before all went black.

"That's no excuse," I heard a female voice wander into my spinning head.

'Oy,' I murmured in my mind. I felt nauseated, but comfortable at the same time. I was in a bed, with sheets thrown over me. Was I home?

"I'm sure there is an explanation for this. We should let Fief at least defend himself Princess," another female voice spoke.

'Nope,' I thought, 'Still here.'

"How can he speak for his actions if he can't speak?"

"There are other ways to communicate."

The argument was starting to make my head hurt, so I moaned in an attempt to make it stop.

"He's awake."

I slowly opened one eye and saw Zelda and Impa sitting above me and I sighed. If these two were here everything would be fine.

Zelda looked down at me angrily. "You have much to answer for boy," she said in a low, threatening voice. Then she stood up and walked away.

My eyes went wide. 'What'd I do?' I thought indignantly.

"The Princess is not happy Fief," Impa told me, "What you've been doing had better be accidents. We'll talk to you in half an hour." Then she left as well.

Nothing was making sense today! Not that any of this adventure made sense, but this was just pushing the limit! I sat up from the bed and noticed that I was in "my" room, or Link's old room. 'LINK!' I remembered. I'm sure he, Ora, and the fairies were still looking for me in the well!

'Sorry Zelda,' I thought, 'But I have to find them.' I leapt out of bed and ran to the door. Bursting through it, I started running down the hall. I whipped around a corner and crashed into Impa!

"Fief!" she said surprised.

'Sorry Impa,' I thought, taking off again. Impa was too stunned to take off after me.

But then again, maybe Impa wasn't as stunned as I thought. "Got you!" she shouted as suddenly my shins were grabbed and pulled. I fell, only just catching myself with my arms so I didn't face plant on the stone floor.

Suddenly lifted by an ankle, I was upside down looking at Impa's face. "You won't get away again," she said.

'Again?' I thought, confused as I was carried off, still hanging by my ankle.

"Princess," Impa said, apparently walking into Zelda's room. It was beautiful, but its beauties were not what I was focused on right now. Zelda's eyes were glaring into mine.

'What did I do?' I thought with an incredulous look on my face.

"We cannot wait half an hour," Impa continued, "He tried to escape again. We need to speak now."

"How could you?" Zelda asked my upside down self in a quiet but forceful voice, "We took you in, fed you, gave you a warm bed and all the comforts you could ask, and this is how we are repaid? Stealing, desecrating, and arson! How could you!?"

I was stunned silent. Not that I could speak anyway, but this was all just too much! I could just hang there with my mouth open.

Zelda took a deep breath and let it out slowly, clearly to calm herself and keep from an emotional breakdown. She turned back towards me. "Where's Link?" she said with force.

'That one I know the answer to,' I thought. I pointed down at the ground, over a bit towards Kakariko Village.

Zelda looked down at her feet, then quickly looked back up. "No more games Fief! Where is he?"

This was all seriously starting to freak me out. I insistently continued to point at the ground.

"Well," the princess growled, "If the dungeons are where you want to go, then fine!"

I was suddenly whisked out of the room, head throbbing horribly with the confusion and too much blood flowing to it. My face was turning dark red; I'd been upside down for too long, it was getting hard to breathe!

Moving out of instinct, I struggled against Impa's hold. "Fief," she growled warningly, but I didn't care; I couldn't breathe! Finally, with a hard kick to Impa's arm, she dropped me and I went crashing to the ground. Lying still, Impa's feet were the last things I saw before blackening out.

I awoke in a coughing fit. The air here was thick and musty, filled with dust, soot, and a horrible stench that I was unable to identify, and didn't want to either. Opening my eyes was almost useless because it was so dark in what I took in as a small, cold, damp room. 'So this is what the dungeons are like,' I thought dizzily, still coughing. My head was killing me!

Sitting up from the damp stone floor, I put a hand to my head. Looking around proved fruitless, darkness, and two walls next to me. I was apparently sitting in a corner.

"Just great," I said aloud, only adding to my frustration as I was now alone. This day was just not making sense.

"Uhhhg," I heard someone moan next to me. I jumped to my feet startled. This wasn't good.

I scanned the ground where the moan came from, but there was nothing there. "Show yourself!" I said, my own voice's echoes startling me. I shouldn't be able to talk if someone's here. But I can't see anything so maybe I'm just finally losing it!

"I'm sorry young one to have startled you again," a familiar voice came from the ground as I saw red eyes appear.

"Sheik?" I asked questioningly.

"Yes small one," the red eyes answered as the black shroud sat up. The eyes looked up. "It seems I lost most of my power transferring you to the main floor. I fell and crashed into the ground here, until your voice awoke me."

"But how could you be Sheik? I thought Zelda…"

"Once, in my dreams, I helped the one called Impa shroud a young girl from evil for seven years," he said, "She had taken on my clothes, my manner, and my name. But that was only in the Erased Future, now I am as I will be from now on, Sheik, Lost Poe of the Sheikas." He seemed to bow his head to me. I smiled.

"Ahh, your smile is much better then fear," Sheik said as his eyes smiled as well.

I blushed. I had always liked Sheik. Well, before I found out he was Zelda, then it was just awkward. I shook my head to come back to the present. "How do we get out of here?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," he answered, "I'm presently too dense and weak to be of much help." He sighed, depressed, and then turned to me. "I should never have separated you from the rest of your group. Is there a way you can communicate with Link and the others?"

"Yeah like I have a phone or radio or… Ocarina!" I pulled out the small fairy Ocarina I still had in my belt bag. This would connect me to Rye! Or Milo, or Tatl, one of the three, but I would still be able to call them.

Holding the small instrument to my lips, I started to play Saria's Song. It echoed through the darkness, cheering me almost instantly.

"I hear them," Sheik said, "Here; I'll let you hear as well."

Suddenly, Rye's voice came echoing softly from Sheik's direction. "Hello?" I heard him ask.

"Hello, Rye? Can you here me?" I asked aloud.

"What is it Rye?" I heard Tatl's voice, also very softly ask.

"I heard Saria's Song, and then… nothing," Rye answered.

"Saria's Song?" Link's voice added in, "That must mean…"

"Fief!" Milo concluded, "He must be trying to call us!"

"But how will we talk to him if he can't speak?" Ora added.

"Maybe I can try," Milo said, "Fief! Can you hear me?"

"Milo!" I shouted "I'm right here!"

"I don't hear anything," Milo said.

"Maybe he's not there anymore," Rye suggested.

"No I'm here! I'm here!" I shouted. 'How can I get a hold of them?' I thought. "The Ocarina!" I said aloud. Starting to play Saria's song again, I heard the voices start up.

"I hear the song again!" Rye announced.

"Fief! Is there a sign you can give us, something to show us where you are?" Link shouted.

'I can!' I realized, starting to play a new song.

"What is it?" Ora asked.

"Zelda's Lullaby!" Link, Tatl, Milo, and Rye shouted.

"To the castle!" Link announced.

I finally stopped playing. They were coming. Then everything would be better.

I turned to Sheik to thank him for the help, but I suddenly couldn't speak again. Someone was here, and it wasn't going to be who I was hoping for.

"We've sure got ourselves in trouble now, haven't we?" an unfamiliar male's voice echoed in the stone room. I might not have recognized it, but Sheik did.

Jumping up, or as close to that action as a Poe can perform, Sheik stood in front of me, growling at this new intruder.

"Ah Sheik. You're looking solid today. Feeling under the weather?" the other taunted. I tried to look around Sheik to see if I could get a glimpse of whoever this was.

"Illusion," Sheik spat at it, "You will not harm this young one."

"I don't see how you could stop me," he answered, "As I am more of a shade now than you are."

'He's a Poe?' I thought.

'No,' Sheik answered with his own thoughts, 'He's an illusion.'

'But illusions can't hurt you right?' I asked.

'This one can,' Sheik answered.

"I must say," the illusion's voice said, suddenly coming from behind me, "I didn't originally intend on hurting this little one."

I whipped around to face him, but it was no use in the dark. I still couldn't see him.

"I figured Zelda would take care of that for me with all the havoc I've been causing," he continued, "Stealing the Kokiri fairies, catching the stables on fire, desecrating the Temple of Time, destruction in general. But it seems she has decided to give this kid a chance. What a fool!" Sparks appeared in front of me, falling down onto a pile of moldy hay in the corner, lighting it on fire.

'No!' I thought. All that destruction! How could he?

The fire flared up, revealing the illusion. It was a boy, just about the same age I was, wearing my outfit, smirking horribly. He was covered in shadows or…. he was made of shadow! Suddenly a certain character I had fought in the water temple came to mind. Dark Link, or maybe…

'It's a Dark form of me!' I realized.

"So long doppelganger," Dark Fief said with a nod and a wink that made me want to hurl, "Now that the Grand Prize is coming to rescue "me", your services are no longer required." Dark Fief's leg kicked the pile of hay, sending the burning substance flying towards me!

'AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!' I screamed in my mind, falling back, but two creatures heard my cry loud and clear.

"No you don't!" the princess Poe shouted as she and the green clad Poe suddenly appeared in front of me, blocking most of the wave of fire, but little bits of ash still rained down on me, stinging and burning my hands and face. I hissed in pain.

I felt someone pick me up, then that tingling sensation again and I was suddenly out of the dark room and in a long stone hallway that led to the dungeons.

"He's gone," I heard Sheik say, "That horrible illusion has vanished again!"

"Are you alright?" the green Poe asked me from right behind my head. He must have been the one to pick me up. He slowly set me down on the ground.

Tears welled in my eyes from the stinging pain, but then Sheik bent down and quickly brushed the stray embers away from me. I took in a slow breath, opening my eyes and smiling at him.

"She'll be alright," Sheik answered for me. He helped me up to my feet.

'Thank you,' I thought, nodding towards the princess and green man, 'That would have been a lot worse had you not been there.'

"You're welcome," the princess answered.

"I don't even want to think about what would have happened had we not gathered up enough power to make it here," the man said.

Suddenly the princess's eyes rolled back and she started to fall before the man in green caught her. "Are you alright my dear?" he asked her.

"Yes fine," she answered, "Just lost…too much energy for a second there. Helping Sheik through was a bit harder than I thought." She smiled up at the man in green.

'Those two are in love!' I realized.

"You know we can hear your thoughts right?" Sheik asked as the three Poes looked at me. I blushed.

"But she is right," the man said. He leaned down and gave the blonde Poe a kiss. "I had to fight for years to do that," he said softly.

Now it was the princess's turn to blush.

"Always had to play hard to get you stubborn mule," the brunet male continued.

The princess made an exasperated sound. "You always did know how to ruin a romantic moment," she said, standing back up. She punched him on the shoulder, hard.

"Ow!" he said, rubbing it, "Well excuse me Princess."

Sheik rolled his red eyes, a motion hilarious in itself. "And that is the basis of their relationship," he said.

I started laughing.

"Ha ha," the man said, "Well, if we're all done with jokes, the dungeon is still on fire."

"It will be alright," Sheik said, "The fire has no where to go in that damp stone room. It will burn the hay covering the floor but then die out."

"Now what?" the princess asked.

"Now we go after that illusion," Sheik growled.

"He's after Link!" I said, "We have to stop him before he can hurt anyone else!"

"Let's go," the man in green said.

We all took off running down the hall until I heard a crash behind me. Skidding to a halt, I turned to see the man in green collapsed on the floor. He looked up at us. "Looks like I've lost too much strength as well, go on without me."

"No," the princess said instantly.

"No, you must save the castle," he argued back.

"No, I'm staying with you," she said stubbornly, then turned to Sheik. "Sheik, you go with the young one. She'll need you. I'm staying with my husband."

'They're married?' I thought.

"But I'm supposed to…" Sheik started.

"The castle needs you now more than we do," the princess argued back, "Hyrule needs you. She needs you. Now go! And that's an order!"

Without another word, Sheik turned, scooped me up, and started flying top speed down the hall. I was surprised at first, but I was starting to get the hang of flying by now. Zooming up a flight of stairs, a heavy locked door was all that stood between us and the main hall. I prayed Sheik had enough strength left to get us through it. The now familiar tingling feeling flew through me as we zipped through the door.

'Too much!' I heard Sheik groan before I began to fall, landing hard on the floor of the main hall, the Poe falling next to me.

I groaned as I pushed myself up, catching a glimpse of my carbon copy. He growled over his shoulder. "Not so easy to get rid of I see," he grumbled before launching towards me.

I dodged out of instinct, sending him flying into the now up and ticked Sheik. They tumbled to the ground, struggling against one another for the advantage. But Sheik was still too weak!

"Ah, what's the matter old man?" Dark Fief taunted, untangling himself from the fight and delivering a sharp kick to Sheik's side, sending the Poe flying. Sheik crashed into the ground with a sickening crunch sound, not something you would expect from a Poe.

"You're hardening with every minute," Dark Fief chuckled, "As my complete eclipse of the moon draws nearer, draining the magic of this land." He started to saunter toward the fallen Poe, a dagger materializing out of shadows.

I was confused. 'He can't hurt Sheik. Sheik's already dead.'

'It's not my life… he's after,' Sheik answered with a shudder, 'It's my existence.'

'What?'

"So long Poe," Dark Fief said, holding the shadow dagger over him.

'NOOO!' I collided with the dark version of myself, jerking him to the side, causing the dagger to go flying, crash to the ground and disappear in a poof of smoke.

"You stupid boy!" my twin screamed, kicking me off him, sending me flying onto my back.

'AAAHH!' I thought in pain and a hiss came out my mouth as the breath got knocked out of me. I stayed on my back gasping for air before propping myself up on my elbows. 'What is with everyone thinking I'm a boy! It's really starting to annoy me!'

"I should have finished you when I had the chance," the evil me growled down, "Now I will fix that." Holding out a palm, he stood over me, darkness starting to swirl on the edge of his fingers.

'You should know better,' I thought, and did what any girl would have done in this situation. I kicked him in the

'Ooo,' came the sympathetic response from Sheik, the sound guys always make when they see someone get kicked there. 'That was low.'

'He was trying to kill me!' I defended, scooting away on my back from the now breathless copy. It was as if I had stopped the air from leaving his lungs indefinitely, and only small high pitched squeaks could escape. 'Now let's get out of here!' I thought as Dark Fief fell to the ground.

I got up, my back sending a shock of pain through me, but I ignored it and started towards Sheik.

'Losing too…much,' I heard.

'No Sheik, hold on!' I urged, trying to move faster, but my body wouldn't let me.

I saw Sheik's red eyes smile. 'It was nice meeting you, young…one.'

'NOOOO!' I mentally screamed as Sheik disappeared. I fell to the ground where he was, trying to see if he was only invisible, but he was gone.

I heard a faint pained chuckling from behind me, and turned back, glaring with dewy eyes at the illusion on the ground. "You failed," he managed to whispered.

With rage and tears I flew over to him, drawing back my foot for one devastating kick, just as the main doors flew open. It was too late to stop and Dark Fief went flying terrifically through the air, landing a good several feet from me, but that didn't stop the look of horror that flew across Link and Ora's faces.

"FIEF!" the two of them screamed, rushing to the illusion on the floor. He opened his eyes a bit, raised his arm to point at me, and then "passed out".

Oh he was a good actor! Too good! The look that crossed Link's face next when he looked at me I knew would give me nightmares for the rest of my life! 'Oh Crap!' I thought, biggest understatement of all time!

"Fief?" Milo asked the air. He'd heard me!

"What are you?" Link screamed in a voice I had never heard from him before, drawing his sword, stunning me. Frozen in place, I forgot about Milo. Link was starting to come slowly towards me and instinct took over, causing me to move back.

"STOP!" screamed another voice, this one coming from the direction of the open door. Everyone looked back to see…

'Gyo?' my stunned brain wondered stupidly, 'What is he doing here?'

"Purple, I mean Fief, is innocent!" Gyo announced. Suddenly more forms appeared around him. Karih, Link the Goron, and Malon.

"What?" Link asked, apparently just as stunned as I was.

"We received word that Fief was to go on trial for crimes committed against the castle," Karih stated.

"But it's not true!" Goron Link continued, "As he was with you on your quest."

"There is an imposter!" Malon concluded.

"We know!" Link growled back, turning again to face me.

"Wait!" Gyo yelled, "How do you know that one is the imposter?"

"He brutally attacked that one!" Link answered, pointing to the Dark Fief on the ground, Ora desperately trying to wake him up.

'Get her away from him!' I screamed in my head.

"VIE!" Milo shouted in realization, flying over my head, "This is the real one! This is the one I was sent to protect!"

Link gasped, his sword dropping to the ground. "What have I almost done?" he said to himself.

"CAN NO ONE KILL THIS BOY!" my twin bellowed, suddenly lunging to his feet. Everyone spun to face him, Link scooping up his sword and holding it in an attack position.

"I wouldn't do that," Dark Fief growled, turning pure shadow now and grabbing hold of Ora. He looked down at her, then did double take. "Ora!" he announced, "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Ora's eyes went wide, suddenly turning a deeper shade of green. "No," she breathed out, "Not you." But then her eyes returned to their normal shade of lime, maybe even becoming a bit lighter, more yellow. She physically relaxed, as if being kidnapped by a madman was normal to her. "Maj, you stupid sorcerer!" she scolded him, "Where've you been!"

"Why waiting for you of course!" he answered, "Only doing little tricks while you were gone. Burning temples, stealing fairies, and siphoning off Poe magic." He turned to look out the still open door at the extreme crescent moon.

"What is your obsession with the moon Maj?" Ora reprimanded.

The illusion ignored that. "Do you have them? I've only been able to find the black one and use its powers to form this body."

"Yes, I have the rest," Ora commented, holding up the small pouch hanging from around her neck.

The ease of the conversation alone was enough to make me sick!

"Ora no!" Rye screamed, flying to her, landing on her hand.

Ora's eyes flared a forest green again. "Rye," came out a small, weak voice, "help me." But before anyone could so much as blink, the shadow form exploded open, sucking Ora and Rye into it.

"NOOO!" Link screamed, "Ora!"

"Ora is no more!" the shadow cackled as he grew twice as tall, stretching long and thin, becoming almost rope-like, "Neither is there Maj. Now only one remains!" The five spirit stones we had collected suddenly appeared lodged in its stomach, then flew up to his face, melting into different shapes as they went.

The blue one flattened into almost a heart shape; the orange exploded in different directions, making horrible patterns on the blue, the red one following its example; the yellow split into several smaller pieces, each one becoming cone shaped, forming long spikes; and the green split in half, forming two small lime green eyes, surrounded by yellow and orange. Black and white lines curled out, tracing over the many shapes. The mask was complete.

"Majora!" both Link and I realized at the same time.

"Goodbye Hero of Time!" Majora shouted, spreading his long tentacle appendages, "For the last time."

There was a huge crash that made my head want to explode, then everything went black.


	13. The Chase

'Rrrrmm,' I moaned as consciousness returned, as well as feeling, 'Owe,' being my next comment.

"Welcome to the land of the living," Milo said in my ear.

'Milo?' I thought.

"Yeah?" he asked.

'Next life-threatening adventure with my favorite fictional characters, remind me to spend less time passed out.' I sat up slowly and opened my eyes to look at the floating fairy.

"Will do," Milo answered, a smile evident in his voice.

Slowly looking around, I first noticed a pink, transparent dome surrounding the group of ten, if you included the two fairies. My still dizzy brain thought, 'Hm, that's… unusual. Was that here before?'

"No," Milo answered me, still in a whisper, "That magic shield is what saved our lives. And the magic is thanks to… ZELDA!" The last word turned into a scream. I whipped my head around to see Zelda's eyes roll into the back of her head before she fainted, Impa catching her quickly and shielding her.

'From what?' I wondered as I looked up and saw the pink dome disappear. All the rubble that was resting on top of it came crashing down. 'AAAAHHHHHH!' I screamed in my head as rocks and wood fell in what seemed to be slow motion strait toward me!

But right before it struck, Link was suddenly there over me, shielding me. "Duck!" he shouted, to which I obeyed, curling up and covering my head with my hands.

The sound was deafening, but I was determined to stay conscious from then on. With my ears still ringing, I opened my eyes when the ground ceased to quake.

Link was still shielding me, teeth clenched and eyes closed as he was still braced for impact. But with a shout, he threw off the rubble that had fallen onto his back.

"Are you alright?" he asked me, concern in his voice as he helped me up.

I nodded. 'Milo?'

"I'm fine," he answered from inside my hat. "Tatl?"

"I'm okay," she breathed, "Been through worse."

Milo had to have smiled at that.

Link caught up with the rest of the crew. Everyone was fine after the collapse. But the castle's destruction was devastating.

'Where's Majora?' I asked Milo, anger flooding my thoughts.

"The monster left us for dead," Milo answered with a growl, "I don't know where it's going though."

I shook my head. 'There must be a way… wait.' Thinking for a second, I pulled out the Ocarina and started to play Saria's song.

"I can hear him!" Milo shouted, catching everyone's attention.

'Then patch us through,' I told him.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Rye's voice echoed loud and clear. A growl was his answer. "If you keep going west, you're going to hit the Gerudo's Hideout."

"I do not need directions from a snappy fairy!" Majora grumbled.

"Don't worry Rye, we're coming," Milo said.

"Mmhm," was Rye's answer, and the connection was cut.

"Praise that fairy's sense of direction!" Karih said.

"We have to follow it!" Link called out.

"On it," Malon answered with a nod. A second later, she gave a set of whistles that I'd never heard before. Turning toward me she smiled. "I'm gonna have to teach you that on the Ocarina someday."

In no time, the lot of us saw three horses approach the castle through the wide open doors. Making our way through the rubble, Karih climbed up on the first steed, a dark bay, tall and proud, the Gerudo pulling Gyo up to sit in front of her. Despite Impa's urgings to stay at the castle and regain her strength, Zelda mounted the palomino, both looking determined and ready for anything, Impa jumping up to sit behind the princess. Link mounted the last horse, a red-chestnut mare, reaching down a hand to pull me up. I hesitated, looking toward the remaining two.

"Don't worry about me," Goron Link said, "I can roll faster than any horse."

I smiled and nodded, then turned to Malon. "I'm of little use as a fighter," Malon said, "Take what I can give and go!"

I didn't need to be told twice. Taking Link's hand he pulled me up to sit in front of him. I grabbed a handful of the horse's thick mane, but then paused for a second. This horse looked familiar.

'Rosie?' I thought, leaning over to get a better look.

As if to answer my unspoken question, the mare looked around toward me and whinnied happily.

"Let's ride," Link announced, and the three horses, along with a rolling Goron, took off toward Gerudo's Hideout.

A cucco crowed as the sun peaked up over the horizon, but was soon covered by dark clouds and ash. I looked around and all I could see was destruction. What was left of the beautiful, flower covered Hyrule Field was charred ground, hot and smoldering from the monster's rampage. I bristled with anger.

This thing was destroying my field, my castle, my land. Not Link's, not Zelda's, this was my home, where I'd lived for the past month. And in less than a week, this horror and its stones have upset my home's precarious balance. That wasn't gonna happen anymore, if I had anything to do with it.

"Fief!" Link shouted over the rushing wind and the pounding of Rosie's hooves. I looked over my shoulder up at him to show I was listening. His eyes were distant, his expression troubled. "Fief, I wanted to say, well, I'm sorry."

I wrinkled my forehead in confusion. 'Sorry for what?' I thought.

Link read my expression and continued. "I almost… I don't even want to think about what almost happened, but I'm sorry for what happened at the castle. If Milo hadn't shouted, I…"

I shook my head with a smile to stop him. "Forgiven and forgotten," Milo said for me, "Don't worry about it. Let's just get that imposter now!"

Link smiled and gave a nod as we jumped the chasm and rode up to Gerudo's Valley, only to encounter a huge battle already in progress. Majora was viciously fighting its way through, but the large, spear-armed group of Gerudo's was giving this monster a run for its money.

"Look out!" I heard Zelda shout before throwing a small shield up in front of us. The shield blocked most of the powerful wave of magic headed for us, but the force of it knocked out the shield and knocked us all off the horses.

Impa was the first to jump back up, running over to tend to the fallen princess. Link and most of the Gerudo's were soon to follow in getting up, helping up the rest of their fallen comrades.

"What is that thing?!" Nabooru shouted as she ran up to our group. She pointed toward the now retreating monster as it tried to escape toward the desert wastes; Gerudo's throwing spears and following in hot pursuit.

"It's an abomination called Majora," Karih answered dutifully, standing at attention next to her leader, "Permission to pursue?"

"Permission granted," Nabooru said with a hint of a smile as she handed the girl a spear, "You have grown much Karih. You'll become a great leader someday."

Surprise and shock registered on my face at this comment, but a slight flush was all the response that came from Karih, to show how proud she felt. "Move out!" Karih shouted, taking off toward the haunted wastes.

That's all the encouragement we needed. The rest of us took off with the Gerudo girl, all except Impa, Zelda, and Gyo, who stayed behind.

We were finally able to catch up with the beast when it stopped at the Desert Colossus. It seemed to be talking in a different language.

"Zuna, Eldin, Bulbin, Twili, Arbiter, Power, Master Sword, what!?" Its shout echoed off the large stone statue of the woman and snake, but nothing else happened. The great monstrosity turned as if to leave and faced us. It hissed and a blast of hot air came pouring down.

In a blur of movement, Link spun on the spot, his drawn sword turning an electric blue as Goron Link leapt into the sky, still rolled up in a ball. The blue electric blast deflected the burst of hot air careening towards us, causing it to hit the ground next to us in an explosion of sand, making the area as shinny as glass. Seconds later Goron Link crashed into the great monster's mask, taking it off guard and causing a small crack to form.

"Fief!" I heard Karih yell in all the commotion, jarring me back from my state of shock at all this. "Bow!" She held out her hand, waiting.

I didn't make her wait long. Taking it off my back, I threw it over. Karih caught it and in one smooth motion, knocked her spear to the string, aimed and fired.

And missed. The spear fell short of the crack in the menace's mask, but it was able to stab into a soft spot of cords where a throat should be.

Majora threw its head up and howled in gurgles and roars at the crescent moon, still visible in the early morning hours, before blowing past us in a rush of speed. The sand picked up by its retreat scratched everything exposed and the force knocked us off our feet.

"I'm sorry I missed," Karih apologized as she helped me up, "I'm no good at aiming a bow. I should have let you shoot it."

"I don't have your strength," I said, and with that realized that both Links had run off ahead of us. Quickly jumping to my feet, I continued in the short time I would still be able to talk as we ran after them. "I would never have been able to shoot a spear as far as you did. Aim comes with practice and you'll get it soon."

She smiled as we ran on.

In Hyrule Field, Goron Link had the clear advantage over the rolling plains. He caught up with Majora and jumped up to collide with the monster's back. The creature went down in a mess of limbs and tentacles, giving Link, Karih, Gyo, who we had picked up on the way out of the valley, and I a chance to catch up. Zelda was still recovering and Impa was taking her back to the castle.

"Fief, here!" Link shouted, slowing down to run next to me and tossing me an arrow. I quickly knocked the arrow to my bow and realized I couldn't shoot while running. Skidding to a halt, I took aim and shot.

It reached its target, but just barely, striking one of its tentacled feet, before freezing to it. Majora howled again in pain. 'An ice arrow!?' I shouted in my head, "Link gave me an ice arrow!?'

"I guess he trusts you," Milo answered as I took off running again. I saw Link shooting off several more of the ice arrows towards the creature, but this time it was expecting them.

Swatting them away like flies, the monster turned to face us. "Venus, Ice, Veil, Lanayru, Odolwa now!" it shouted to us in its strange language.

"That sounds familiar," Milo mentioned, but his comment was lost when the abomination scooped up Goron Link in one of its arms and sent him flying.

"Look out!" Goron Link shouted as he flew towards us. We dove out of the way as he landed, curled up. He tried to roll a bit in order to reduce the force of the landing, but still dug a good ways into the ground. We ran up to him to see if he was alright.

"And that's why Goron's don't fly," Goron Link said in an airy voice. I sighed. He was okay, just winded.

"Zola, Rutela, Gyorg, Mikau, am," Majora spat back as he ran off toward Lake Hylia.

"How dare you speak his name!" Link shouted at the monster, much in the same voice he had used in the castle. Link was glowing mad, eyes wide and teeth clenched in a snarl. I believed only the close proximity to his friends kept him from loosing it entirely. It scared me a little.

"You guys go on ahead," Goron Link grunted, "Water's not my forte anyway."

The Hero of Time physically relaxed as he came to his normal state of mind. "It's okay Link. We've got it. Tatl?" he called, looking up to his cap.

"Yes Link?" she answered.

"Fly to the castle and get some help for Link, then fly to the Kokiri Forest and warn the children of this rampaging danger." Link's mind was running quickly. "Call Milo if you get into any trouble."

The two fairies nodded to one another. "Be careful," Milo said.

"Will do," Tatl said before taking off.

"Link," the Hero of Time addressed the Goron, "When you feel up to it, leave the castle and get word to Death Mountain about this ordeal. No telling where this monster's going next."

"Yes sir," Goron Link said with a mock salute and a grin, as he slowly sat up.

Link grinned back and nodded. "Let's go," he said to the rest of us and we took off after the beast.

"Who was he?" Gyo suddenly asked as we ran, "Who were you shouting about?" He tilted his head in curiosity.

'No Gyo!' I thought, 'Don't bring it up!' I didn't want to see Link loose it again. It was scary enough last time.

But Link took this question in strides. "I'm sorry for getting so angry back there, but Mikau… He was a Zora, and he died trying to save his children from the destruction that Majora was causing in a place called Termina. He… I… well I met his family and his friends, and he was well loved." Link looked away as he spoke. I had always wondered how Link felt when he pretended to be someone else, someone who had died. Apparently, he was a bit dismayed about it, but held those he pretended to be in the highest regard.

"Purple look out!" Gyo shouted and I looked up to see a large rock in front of me. Dodging to the side, I chuckled a little.

"Did you almost just run headlong into a rock?" Milo asked me, unbelief evident in his voice.

'Yeah, I guess I did,' I told him, smiling.

He shook his head, or the closest equivalent to that a fairy could do. "Sometimes you amaze me. Just watch where you're going."

I looked over to see Link smile a bit and Karih shaking her head, before she sped ahead of us, skidding to a halt in front of the gate to Lake Hylia. Without missing a beat, Link ran towards her as she cupped her hands together, and with a spectacular jump, she boosted him over the wall.

'Wow,' I thought.

"You're next," Milo stated, and I realized this just seconds before I put my foot up and Karih grabbed it, propelling me up into the air.

'I don't know what I'm doing!' I shouted in my mind as I flew over the fence but had no way of controlling my landing.

Fwoomp and I landed, as simple as that, right in Link's arms. Surprised, I looked up at his smiling face.

"A little more graceful than last time, huh Fief?" he asked with a chuckle as he set me down. I blushed.

Gyo was the next to fly over, expertly caught by Link, with Karih herself performing a beautiful back flip over the fence, landing with a gymnast's grace.

'Wow,' I thought again, purely amazed by my friends' abilities.

"Purple, come on!" Gyo shouted back at me as they started running. I took off after them moments later.

Arriving at the poisoned lake's shore, we got there just in time to see Majora, in all its tentacled glory, dive spectacularly into the purple waters.

"It goes to hide in the waters like a coward," Karih growled.

"No," Milo started, "It's headed for…" but he couldn't say it.

"My home," Gyo finished.

'But what can we do?' I thought knowing the same thing was going through everyone else's heads as well. Every second that ticked by was a second wasted, but that didn't make my brain move any faster. I reached my hand up to my head in order to make it work and touched my hat. Wait. My hat! 'Milo, I need you to repeat everything I say.'

"Gyo!" Milo shouted on my call. Gyo, startled, looked over. "Do you remember when you took Fief's hat and you were able to pull him around with it?"

"Yes," Gyo answered, "And that was an accident, I didn't mean to…"

"No it's alright, it's okay," Milo answered for me, "But do you think you'd be able to pull that fast if three people were holding on, not just one?" There was a pause before Milo spoke of his own accord. "Wait a second, I don't like where this is going." He turned to face me.

"I believe I can," Gyo said, answering my question with a nod. I nodded back and an understanding ran between us. We were going to do this.

"But wait, are you sure?" Milo asked, worried, as I took off my bandanna and reached out for Link and Karih's.

"We don't have time to wait," Link answered as he handed me his bandanna and I tied them together, "I'm a fairly decent swimmer myself if the boy needs help, but I have complete trust in him." I nodded my agreement.

Milo seemed alone in his argument, until Karih piped in. "I can't swim," she admitted quietly.

When she looked over at me, I came to realize that being from the desert, she would never have learned how to swim, and she looked terrified of the concept. But with an unspoken question, she handed over her bandanna and answered, "But, I have trust in you guys too."

"Then let's go!" Gyo shouted, tying the end of the bandannas to his shoulder. I quickly tied on the last bandana and made three loops for the rest of us. Karih grabbed the first loop, I the second, and Link the last before the four of us took off in a sprint, diving gracefully into the water without a second thought.

I waited for the burning sensation, a sickly feeling, anything to wash over me, bracing for it, expecting it. But it never came. I opened my eyes to look around, confused. The water was still that horrible heliotrope color, but it felt just like any normal water to me, perhaps even cleaner than normal. Maybe the poison was just an illusion.

Gyo shot off like a rocket, shooting through the water with speeds I couldn't imagine, especially towing three bodies along with him. But even with his speed, it was evident the poison was taking effect on him. He was slowing down, the further we got in the amethyst water. It came to a point where it seemed only pure determination kept him going, until even that wasn't enough. Karih caught him in a tight grip as he slowed to a stop.

'That's weird,' I thought as Link and I started desperately swimming toward the opening at the bottom of the lake, 'I wonder if the poison is only affecting Zora's now."

But I noticed that also wasn't true. Link was starting to falter as his skin changed to an aggravated pink. Karih's eyes were squeezed shut in pain. I was the only one not affected, as I started to take the lead, pulling the others along with me.

The poison may not have been affecting me, but lack of oxygen was. We were just inches away from the opening. I could even feel a slight current pulling from it. 'Just a bit further,' I urged myself as I felt the current growing stronger, until it finally caught up the lot of us and sent us careening through a tight, square-shaped tunnel.

I bounced off walls in the darkness of the tunnel, feeling the tugs and bounces of the others through the bandanna rope around my wrist as the current carried us further down the tunnel. I was desperately clinging to my mental promise not to pass out again, but it was getting harder and harder to do. There was no end in sight from this horribly bouncy ride.

Then I was out, free and in open water. I could see the shimmering surface just feet above my head. I just had to get them up a bit further. I pulled, kicked, and pulled some more, but I wasn't getting very far. I looked back to see my friends, just floating there. I pulled harder, trying to get the lot of us to the surface, but it was a losing battle against the lack of oxygen. My lungs burned with the need for new air as my vision was fading to darkness.

'No!' I shouted, 'No I can't give in!' But the fading didn't stop as my brain fogged up along with my eyes, halting my own movements and desperate attempts. But we were so close.

'I've doomed us all,' I thought as I closed my eyes.

"You think after all this, something as simple as water's going to stop you," I heard Milo's voice float into my head. "Have a little faith Vie. Have a little faith, and it will pull you through."

'Wha?' I thought dizzily opening my eyes in time to see a hand plunge down into the purple water, just in front of me. With all the effort I had left in me, I grabbed the hand, and with a strength I couldn't imagine possible, it pulled me to the surface.

"Help them out!" I heard call as I hacked and coughed. More and more Zoras' hands grabbed and pulled me out, pulled on the ties attached to my wrist, pulled out my friends. I landed on wooden planks, strapped together and floating on the poisoned water's surface, hacking and dripping on my hands and knees. Looking to my side, I saw Link coughing as well as jug after jug of clean water was dumped over him until he held up a hand in order to stop it. He looked over at me, soaked to the bone and dripping, with a weak smile. I smiled back.

But a look to my other side made my smile falter. Karih lay there, gripping for dear life to a still and sickly purple Gyo. I reached over and touched Karih's shoulder, to feel her trembling. Looking to her face, I saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Why isn't he waking up?" she asked in a scared whisper, looking up at me in anguish.

Tears came to my eyes as I shook my head. 'Gyo,' I thought desperately, 'Gyo, you have to wake up.' I leaned over him as the tears fell from my face, landing on his. They ran down his cheeks as if he were crying too. I looked away.

"Don't cry Purple," came a dry cracked voice.

My eyes burst open as I turned back to look. Gyo smiled at me, as Karih's death grip on him turned to a bear hug, tears of joy falling from her eyes. I noticed wherever the tears touched his skin turned a cool blue and spread, rippling as if it were water. The tears were healing him.

I jumped towards them and pulled Gyo into a tight hug as well, my own tears falling, healing wherever they went. Gyo pulled away to look into my eyes. "Thank you," he said simply, as his now clear face broke into the largest smile I've seen.

He turned and hugged Karih too. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be alive," he told her.

"What?" she asked perplexed.

"Your grip around my torso," Gyo explained, "It protected my vital organs from the poison. You blocked that area so my skin couldn't absorb the water, and I'm alive thanks to it. Thank you."

She was stunned, but blurted out a hearty "You're welcome."

Zoras surrounded us, giving Gyo fresh water to drink as well as examining the rest of us.

"Link is healing faster than last time," one of the male Zoras announced, "The Gerudo's skin is very thick and tough, not allowing the poisoned water to be absorbed. But this one," he stopped, pointing at me, "I can't figure out why he's not affected as well."

I was taken aback by this statement as another, more familiar Zora came up to me. "Why is it Purple?" Princess Ruto asked, cradling her violet-toned arm, "Why is it the poison doesn't affect you?"

I was surprised to say the least. 'It did before,' I thought confused.

"But that was when you weren't wearing your boots," Milo whispered from under my hat.

'But how does what I wear affect… wait a second.' The blue tunic helped Link with water, the red one with fire, but what about a purple one? 'Does my tunic protect against poison!?' I asked.

"Bingo," Milo answered.

'Why couldn't you have told me this earlier!?' I shouted at him, 'I could have made this trip on my own and not put everyone else's lives in danger!'

"Well, I didn't know myself until this proved it!" Milo argued back.

"Didn't know what?" Princess Ruto asked Milo.

"Fief's purple tunic. It protects against poison," he answered.

Everyone was taken aback. "And you just discovered this?" Link asked.

I nodded.

"Well, that's good to know," Link said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes, but in the process, got my first good look at the place.

Zora's Domain was a wreck. Planks of wood and torn fabric littered the ground and water. I could see scratches in the walls and torches knocked over as the creature must have rampaged through. We were currently on a raft with several Zoras, some well, some not so much.

"Is everyone alright?" Milo asked, voicing my concern.

"For the most part, yes," Ruto answered, looking around at the destruction as a Zora started to pole the raft back toward shore. "That… Thing burst from the water, flying through, throwing whomever got in its way into the poisoned water. We rafted out here as fast as possible, pulling everyone out when I saw you, just under the surface." She turned to look at me. "You're very lucky you know."

I nodded with a smile.

"Do you know which way it was going?" Link asked as we reached shore, hopping off the raft as quickly as possible.

"No," Ruto answered, "But we did hear it mumbling something. Something that didn't make sense."

"What did it say?" Milo asked.

"Spectacle and Turtle Rocks, Ganon's Tower of Hera, Darbus, I!" Ruto reenacted.

"Death Mountain," Milo announced to the lot of us.

'But how…?" I started.

"No time," Milo said.

"He's right," Link agreed, "We need to follow."

"Not you," Gyo's mother appeared, scooping her son up in her arms, "You're still not well."

"Mother!" Gyo complained, tugging away from her, "I'm fine enough. They need all the help, they can get."

"And how much help with you be, in that place of liquid fire!" his mother argued back.

'Hate to say it, but…' I thought.

"Your mother's right, Gyo," Milo said.

He gave me such a look, just as determined and stubborn as I was when Link went to the Kokiri Forest without me. I smiled. There had to be something he could do to help. We both turned to Link.

"You want to help?" the Hero of Time said, crossing his arms. Gyo smiled. Link returned the smile. "Then go as fast as you can to the castle, see how Zelda is doing and tell her where we're going. If Link is still there and well enough, tell him to roll home as quickly as he can. And tell Malon we left the horses at the Gerudo's Fortress. Ask her if she can summon them again, I've a feeling we're going to need them. That's a tall order; you think you can handle it?"

Gyo nodded, determination and pride flooding through him.

"Then let's go!" Link announced and the lot of us took off out of the Domain.

'How do you know Majora's heading for Death Mountain?' I asked Milo as we ran toward the angry smoking volcano.

"Majora said it itself," he replied simply.

'Huh?' I thought, 'You mean that gibberish it keeps saying?'

"That gibberish makes sense if you pay attention," Milo answered.

I tilted my head to the side, thoroughly confused.

"It's listing, listing things for each place, listing things and people from different games," Milo explained.

'What?!'

"Zuna, Eldin, Bulbin, Twili, Arbiter, Power, Master Sword, what!? Venus, Ice, Veil, Lanayru, Odolwa now! Zola, Rutela, Gyorg, Mikau, am. Spectacle and Turtle Rocks, Ganon's Tower of Hera, Darbus, I!" Milo repeated each one of the monster's shouts, "The desert, the lake, the Zoras, the mountain."

'I still don't get it,' I said.

Milo sighed in frustration. "Do I have to spell it out for you!? These are characters, places, and events from Four Swords, Link to the Past, Minish Cap, Majora's Mask, Legend of Zelda, and Twilight Princess. Zuna were in Four Swords. Eldin's Bridge, Arbiter's Ground's Dungeon, Light Spirit Lanayru from Twilight Princess. The Master Sword was in the desert in Link to the Past and Venus lived in the center of the lake. Veil Falls from Minish Cap. Odolwa from Majora's Mask, the one that poisoned the swamp. Spectacle Rock is a major part on most games. Link to the Past had the Tower of Hera and Turtle Rock. I can go on."

Four Swords, Link to the Past, Minish Cap, Majora's Mask, Legend of Zelda, Twilight Princess. He was going through the games! But why? …Wait.

'Milo? How do you know about all this!?' He was silent to my question. That's when I realized something. 'You're not from here, are you? You're from the same place I am!'

Milo paused. "About that…" he started.

'Child!' I heard a female's voice echo through my head. Skidding to a halt, I looked around, realizing I was in Kakariko Village, standing next to the well to be specific. That voice sounded familiar.

Link and Karih had run on ahead, not noticing I'd stopped. I knew I had the chance. "What is it Princess?" I shouted down the well, sure that the Poe would hear me.

"The monster speaks in time!" the Princess shouted back at me. She and the green clad man were just visible at the bottom of the well.

"What?" I shouted confused.

"Sahasrahla, Mudora, Blind and Shadow, Renado, Luda, Barnes, in!" the man shouted up, "It shouted that as it ran past. It's times it speaks of, different ages, different chapters."

"Some that have happened, some that have yet to come," the Princess shouted in agreement.

"We know!" I shouted back, my eyes looking up to where Milo sat on my head, "How do you know?"

"This is the central hub, the age that puts the rest into perspective," the Princess shouted.

"What?" I called again. This conversation only made me more confused.

"Time was broken here," the man explained, "Time circles back and is cast out here. It's a good thing, though sometimes it may not seems that way. Because of the break, new things have come to pass, new people are being born who never would have before. New adventures and new friends. But only the Poes pay attention to these things. Well, and the Sheikah."

"This beast seems to know too. He calls for people, and things, that are gone, or not here yet," the Princess added, "But the last word doesn't make sense."

"What last word?" I asked.

"In," the Princess answered, "It doesn't make sense."

"The last word," I heard Milo wonder aloud.

"Milo, the other statements have last words too don't they? One's that aren't related to the rest," I questioned him, "What were they?"

"What," he said.

"What were the words?" I asked again.

"No," he said with a small chuckle, "What is the first of the last words it said."

"That's what I asked you," I said, confused.

"The answer is the word 'What'," he stated.

"Oh," I said, and then chuckled a bit. "'Who's on First' and all that."

"Don't start," Milo answered, laughing a bit. "Alright… What, now, am, I, and in."

"What now am I in?" I said, "Majora knows about the different times, but doesn't know which one it's in!"

"That helps, I guess," Milo said.

BOOM! The ground rocked with the force of the explosion. I grabbed onto the well before the heat wave hit us with a blast. I looked up at volcano, a mushroom cloud rising up inside the normal cloud ring. "Oh no," I whispered in horror.

"Thank you!" I shouted quickly down to the two Poes before taking off again.

"Be careful Young One!" the man shouted after me.

"Look out!" Milo shouted and I dove and rolled to the side as another smoldering rock came flying towards me.

"Thanks," I said, pushing myself up to a sitting position. "Milo, if you would have told me a week ago I'd be running toward an active volcano, I would have said you were nuts."

"Yeah," he answered, "Things change. You've changed."

"Yeah," I agreed, smiling a bit. I'd grown, become stronger, braver, tougher, and happier because of these friends I'd made. They weren't just video game characters, they were real people.

But my smile faltered as I saw It fly over the ridge, barreling towards me. The unblinking eyes of Majora's Mask seemed to lock onto mine, gripping me to its gaze. It sped up, hunkering down on all fours, closer to the ground, in order to ram me. I couldn't move.

"Look!" Milo said suddenly, something I wasn't expecting him to say, so I looked up. Hurtling through the sky was a curled Goron, and by my calculations, it would collide with Majora dead on. Only problem, they were still going to hit me.

I started scrambling to get up, to move out of the way, but the great beast's bounds were shaking the ground more and more the closer it got, making me lose my footing.

"Fief! Look out!" I heard a startled yell as someone collided with me from the side and we rolled away, just as the Goron made contact with the back of Majora's head, sending them both driving into the ground, spraying dirt and rocks everywhere.

My head was tucked into my savior's shoulder, protecting my face from the onslaught of debris. "Are you alright?" I heard, or rather felt Link ask when we stopped rolling.

My face flushed so red I didn't dare look up at him, only nodding my head slightly. My heart pounded loudly in my chest. I'd never been so… uncomfortable in my life.

Link jumped up quickly, helping me to my feet, before pulling out his bow and sending more ice arrows into the fallen creature's back. It hissed and roared, lashing out with its tentacles, caring little about aim. It missed us by a long shot, but it did manage to scramble up and take off again down the mountain.

"Gave us a bit of a scare there, Fief," Goron Link said after rolling up to the two of us, "Didn't know where you were." He was the Goron who floored Majora.

"You got a bit of a scare there too didn't you?" Link asked, leaning down a bit to come eye to eye with me. "You sure you're alright? Your heart was beating rather fast."

I nodded. 'It wasn't fear that made my heart beat so much,' I thought.

"It wa…" Milo started repeating.

'Milo NO!' I screamed in my head.

"What?" Link asked, looking at the fairy.

I silently pleaded with my fairy, knowing he was relishing every moment. But he decided to let me off the hook. "Where's Karih?" he asked.

"She took a pretty bad hit during the fight up there," Link said, looking back up the mountain.

"We've got the best healers looking after her in Goron City," Goron Link stated after seeing my horrified expression, "They'll take her to the castle for further healing soon. You soft-bodies aren't our specialty."

Concern took over my body. "She'll be okay," Link assured me as he saw my expression, "But we have to get to the castle now."

I nodded slowly and the three of us took off down the mountain.

"Milo!" Link shouted as we ran through the market on our way to the castle. "Tell Tatl that Majora's heading their way. Link of the Gorons is in close pursuit and we should be coming shortly thereafter."

"Will do," Milo said.

Up the pathway to the castle we flew, bursting through the doors, much to the inhabitants' surprise.

"Link!" Zelda shouted, pulling her brother into a hug, "Before she left, Tatl said you were coming. I was worried about you."

"I was worried about you too," he said with a smile, "But we'll have to catch up later. That monster's still running amuck." He looked around quickly taking a head count.

I counted Zelda, Impa, Malon, Gyo, and… Nabooru?

Link's gaze stopped on her as well. "The horses were being summoned away," she answered, "I hitched a ride in order to help. It is my duty as a Sage." She bowed gracefully.

"The Sages," Link wondered aloud. He turned quickly to Malon. "All three horses are here?"

"Yes," Malon said quickly. She ran to get them.

"Alright. Nabooru," he said and she looked up, "Take the bay…"

"Thunder," Malon input, handing the bay horse's reigns to Nabooru.

"Okay, take Thunder and ride to Death Mountain. Pick up Karih and Darunia, then ride back to the castle as quick as lightning."

"On it," she announced, leaping onto the horse and riding off through the open doors.

"Impa," Link continued. She nodded to show she was listening. "Take the palomino…"

"Silk," Malon added, handing the reigns over.

"And ride Silk to Zora's Domain to get Ruto and bring her back here as well. Zelda's Lullaby should get you in," he finished.

With a swift nod, she was off, quick as the wind.

"Gyo," Link said, calling the boy over. He ran over in an instant. "I have a feeling Majora's going to come here next," Link said toward Gyo, but the statement was meant for everyone. "And I'm gathering all the Sages together for one final blow to this beast. Not everyone's going to be able to get back right away, so I need you to look after these two ladies for me. Can you do that?"

Gyo nodded with such pride, I thought he would burst. "Yes."

I saw Link throw his sister a wink.

"Be careful," Malon said, handing over Rosie's reigns to Link.

"Aren't I always?" he replied with a grin, getting up on the horse.

"That's what we're afraid of," Zelda replied, then turned to me. "Make sure he's careful."

I nodded with a smile before Link pulled me up to sit in front of him and we galloped out the door.

'I didn't think horses could come into Kokiri Forest,' I thought as Rosie galloped over the bridge and into the clearing.

"Link was riding Epona through the Lost Woods at the beginning of Majora's Mask," Milo said with a sigh.

I nodded, no longer surprised by his game knowledge. Link however, was.

"Wha?" he started, but was interrupted when Goron Link ran up to us, followed by several Kokiri children.

"The beast took off into the Lost Woods," Goron Link said, "And I wasn't able to follow him in; I kept getting lost and ending up back here."

"You're lucky," one of the Kokiri children said. By the looks of him, it was Mido. "People who don't have a fairy to guide them get lost in the Lost Woods and turn into horrible monsters. Saria and Tatl went in to follow, told us to wait here for you," he stated.

"Thanks Mido," Link said, "Link, stay here for now. I have a feeling the creature will be coming back out again and I want you ready for him." Goron Link gave a quick nod as Link coaxed Rosie into a gallop again, riding into the Lost Woods.

It looked so different from what I was used to. Trees as far as the eye could see, tall and dark, with a faint mist seeping through. You could see scorches here and there from the earlier fire, or from Majora's rampage through the woods.

'This was never in the game,' I thought.

"There are a lot of places that exist here, even if they weren't in the game," Milo replied.

I nodded in understanding. Just because you've never been there doesn't mean it doesn't exist.

"That's it," Link said, pulling Rosie to a halt, "The songs, the knowledge, what's really going on with you two?"

"Link, we don't have time," Milo argued back.

It was clear that there was an argument within the Hero of Time's head, one between the need to stop Majora and his own need for answers. Not knowing which would win, I decided to take things into my own hands, literally. Grabbing one of Link's hands and looking into his eyes, Milo translated.

"We promise to tell you everything once this is over. But right now, we have to stop Majora."

Link stared me down but I stayed firm and true. Making up his mind with a quick sigh, he nodded. I nodded back and he urged Rosie back into a gallop.

Majora wasn't too hard to find. The creature turned when it heard our approach and growled so deep it made the ground rumble and the trees shake. "Termina," rumbled out as well.

"You're not going to torment them anymore!" Link shouted, before suddenly, he disappeared.

'Wha!?' I thought in surprise, grabbing the loose reigns and pulling Rosie to a halt. Looking around, I saw that Link had actually jumped off the horse and was running toward the beast on foot.

Noticing that I had stopped, Link shouted. "Fief! I put arrows in your quiver. Keep moving; don't give it an easy target!"

Rosie tensing up was the only warning I got before she reared back, narrowly avoiding the tentacled mess that was an arm crashing down in front of us. I held desperately to the saddle in order to not fall off the horse as she backed up on her two legs gracefully before turning mid-jump to escape the curling mess. This would be a wonderful horse for dressage. Wow, the strange thoughts that cross your mind when you're scared to death.

Shooting away, I was able to catch a glimpse of Link slashing at the creature's limb. Its roar sent a small earthquake tossing up leaves and rumbling the usually serene forest. Rosie lost her footing for a second, sending the both of us hurdling toward the ground, but as I thought we were going down, she was able to throw her legs back under her.

Slowly trying to calm the frantic horse, I was able to bring her to a stop. I quickly dismounted and looked at her legs. They looked alright; she didn't seem to be favoring one of them. I was still worried though. I'd check again later, when her adrenaline went down. In the meantime…

More rumbles came through the ground as the air was shattered by a blood curdling scream. Hands pressed against my ears, I ran toward the sound, praying Link was alright.

"Fief!" I heard his voice just over the din. "Look out!"

But it was too late. The fact that I was flying through the air was offset by the crushing pressure around my abdomen. No matter how I pushed and scratched at it, the tentacle refused to release.

"Arrows!" I heard Link yell before a violent tremor went through the creature. He must have stabbed it again.

Wrenching my bow off my back, I reached for my quiver. There was a sudden change in direction and I dropped the first few arrows I was able to get my hands on. They fell, striking the creature's stomach area. It roared as ice exploded from the arrow heads, slowing its movements. I was able to finally grab and arrow and knock it to my bow sending it flying toward its head. It glanced harmlessly off the mask before falling and almost hitting Link.

"Careful!" he shouted up, having pulled out his own bow and firing off arrows. We were slowly freezing the creature.

'Maybe I'm dizzier than I thought from all the being swung round,' I told Milo, 'but I swear I just saw that tree move.'

Milo peaked out of my hat as the tentacle holding me slowed to a stop, though it still had a death grip on my stomach, and now it was cold to boot. But the fairy looked around and announced his thoughts. "Um Vie. They are moving."

'What?!' I thought, surprised as a tree leaned in to wrap branches around the frozen monster, others joining in. 'This is strange.'

"The Lost Woods don't appreciate you being here," I heard Saria announce as she and Tatl came into view.

"Saria!" Link greeted as the small Kokiri girl joined our group.

"Sorry it took so long to get here," she said, "Not all trees are as responsive as the Great Duku Sprout, but I was able to relay our problem and they're willing to help."

'Wow,' I thought, 'I didn't even know she could do that.' But my wonderings quickly took a back seat as the death grip around my stomach started to tighten. Only squeaks could be heard as air was forced out of me; I started kicking and scratching violently to get it off.

"Fief?" Link asked as he noticed my struggle.

"It's tightening!" I heard Milo shout, though it was getting harder to hear anything other than the pounding of my heart.

'I'm not going to pass out!' I chanted over and over. Determination overtaking pain and the fact that I couldn't breathe, I looked at the creature's face as it seemed to get closer to me. The mask was taking up more and more of my frame of vision. Suddenly it lifted, and just under the bottom tip was revealed a gaping mouth. 'I don't want to be eaten!' I screamed in my mind.

Ice exploded within the mouth as Link's arrows struck true. It closed instantly as Majora growled again, the rumble cracking most of the ice encasing it. Then it began struggling against the branches and limbs around it.

Holding up my bow again I sent arrows flying toward the creature with my eyes squeezed shut in pain, not looking or even caring about aim in the least. Then time seemed to freeze for a split second. I opened my eyes and looked at Majora. A one in a million shot, one of the arrows struck the tiny crack in Majora's Mask and had exploded inside. Instinctively, I knew whatever happened next wouldn't be good.

In an explosion of pain, limbs, and magic, Majora made a crater of dirt and trees, and sent me flying into the sky. Screaming inside, I could hear nothing but the wind whistling past my ears as trees flew into view, becoming larger and larger.

'NOT AGAAAAAAIIN!' I screamed. Suddenly I was surrounded by green, instinctively grabbing at leaves and limbs. I got a good grip on a limb and was able to slow a bit until it broke. Starting to fall again my arms jarred to a stop as the limb I had got caught between two branches. I scrambled, trying to keep a grip in the sudden stop. When I was able to, I breathed out a huge sigh. 'Owe,' was my comment.

"Are you alright?" Milo asked me.

'I think my arms will be a few inches longer and my right shoulder will never be the same again. Other than that, I'm not okay.' Looking down, my fear of heights hit me full force. I think I was more afraid than when I was falling. My hands weren't doing well, hurting insanely, begging to let go, but it was too far of a drop. If I was lucky, all that would break if I fell would be my legs.

"Link!" I heard Milo shout.

I could clearly see the crater caused by Majora's explosion. The monster had long taken off by now, but Link and Saria were half buried in the rubble, and they weren't moving.

Determination yet again took over my mind and body. My friends were hurt and needed help. 'Milo, we have to get down. I can't drop from this height. Any ideas?'

"Well, we don't have a cucco to float with. I don't think we have anything to use as a parachute," he listed.

'Milo, I need things we can do, not what we can't.'

"Sorry," he said, "It's not like this happens all the time. How do other people get out of trees?"

Out of trees? Well all the people I know of either jumped, got a ladder, or, wait… 'Mulan!'

"What?" Milo asked, confused.

'Come on arms, don't fail me now,' I thought, doing the most important pull up I ever had to. Getting my elbows up and over the limb, I rested on it for a second before slowly turning around toward the tree. Wrapping my arms round the limb, I reached forward and unhooked my belt.

"What are you doing?" Milo asked, totally confounded now.

'Did you ever see that Disney movie called Mulan?' I asked him.

"Yes," he said, then realization hit him. "Oh! You're going to use your belt to shimmy down the tree."

'Exactly.' Tossing my belt around the trunk, I missed the end on the first try but caught it on the second. I counted to 3 with gritted teeth, and let go of the limb. The belt held my weight. It wasn't too hard to slowly make my way down from there, except for the fact that I feared my arms would give out at any point, my hands and back were killing me, and the bark scratched every part of me.

'Please be okay,' I silently prayed when feet touched ground and I ran toward Link and Saria, the latter of which was starting to stir.

"Thank you," I heard Saria say as a tree root pushed her up to a standing position. It was only then that I realized that the trees has made a thin cocoon of limbs and branches around Saria and Link in order to protect them from the brunt of the blast.

Link roused and uttered a small thank you to the trees as well. "The creature is gone, isn't it?" he asked me. I answered with a short nod. "There is only one place for it to go now," Link said as he slowly stood.

"Where?" Saria asked.

"The castle," Link answered, "Saria, we're going to trap it there, and I need the Sages help. Will you come?"

"Of course!" Saria said.

Link looked at me and I gave a short nod. I was in. This would be the final showdown. And I wasn't gonna miss it for the world.


	14. Face off

Hello everyone. Man it's been a while, but I'm still here! I'm so sorry this took so long, but I wanted to finish the story before I posted another chapter. It's almost done, thank goodness! But I also went and updated the other chapters as well! Check them out (mostly because it has been a while). Nothing's really changed, just written better. Onward!

Rosie flew across Hyrule field as the castle came into view. The midday sun glared as we followed the scorch marks in the grass to the castle's seared outer bridge. Link urged the horse on into a running leap over the smoldering timber of a bridge, landing gracefully in the market.

"Come on," Link said, jumping off and helping Saria down, "This poor horse has been through enough today."

I jumped off Rosie as well, giving her a gentle pat in appreciation for carrying the three of us. Then I took off after the other two as we started toward the castle.

Malon met us just outside the door. "I knew you were coming," she said with a smile. But her smile soon dropped. "Follow me," she said. We didn't need to think twice.

"Where is he?!" Link shouted as we burst into the throne room. The lot in front of us jumped at the sudden noise as they turned to look.

Gyo started towards us, "I'm right here. I don't know why you're angry. I did what you said. I watched Princess Zelda and Malon till Impa came back with Princess Ruto. Nabooru came with Karih and Darunia not long after and the Goron Link showed up just before you did." The small Zora motioned to each as he mentioned their name. "I only let Malon out of my sight for a second, when she heard you coming and went to meet you."

'Hail, the gang's all here,' I thought, 'but where is Majora?'

Link shook his head. "I'm sorry Gyo. It wasn't you I was talking about. Did you see Majora?"

"Not here," Zelda answered, shaking her head.

It didn't make sense! How could the monster be here one minute but then not the next!?

"I thought I saw something slink off toward the Temple of Time while I was waiting for you," Malon offered, "I thought it was a dog, but I bet it was Majora!"

"That's as good a place as any to look," Link said, taking a head count. All his Sages were here save one. "We need to call Rauru," he said, nodding to his sister.

She nodded back before the twins shut their eyes and started to concentrate. My eyes widened as the symbols on their hands started to glow. A man started to appear before us, shrouded in light. When the light faded, I saw him smile.

"Summoned by both the keepers of the Triforce of Wisdom and the Triforce of Courage!" Rauru said heartily, "This must be important."

"It is," Link answered. "Majora is running rampant through Hyrule, destroying everything in its path! It has disappeared but we believe it's at the Temple of Time."

Rauru's smile disappeared. "It can't! Time is still broken! If it gets a hold of the Master Sword, Majora will have the power to not only destroy this world, but all the others connected to it!"

"Then we must get there right away to stop it!" Malon shouted, and started towards the door.

The rest of us paused a beat at Malon's sudden valor, before taking off after her.

Until something caught my ankle.

'AHH!' I shouted in my head as I started falling toward the ground. Catching myself with my hands, I looked back to see what was wrapped around my ankle. There was nothing there.

'Huh?' I thought, confused. 'I can feel something there, but I don't see anything. Could it be a Poe?'

"What are you talking about?" Milo asked from under my hat. But suddenly he hissed with pain.

A jolt ran through me, a tingling sensation alike to static electricity. "AHHH!" Milo yelled out, receiving the brunt of the shock.

"Fief, what's wrong!?" Link shouted running back towards me.

'Something is shocking Milo!' I shouted but to no avail. Milo wasn't able to translate. So I started pulling with all my might to free my ankle from whatever was holding it.

Link ran over and started to pull on my hands to try and help free me. Link's actions attracted attention and soon Gyo, Karih, and Goron Link were helping. With their combined strength, they pulled the Poe right out of the floor.

"Poe!" Link shouted, before drawing his sword.

"No, wait!" the Poe shouted before becoming fully opaque as he stood. My breath caught in my throat.

"Zelda?" Link said, thoroughly confused, his sword held down.

"No," the Poe said with smiling red eyes, "Sheik." There he stood, fully formed, just as he had looked in the game. But instead of Zelda's tuft of blonde sticking out from under his headdress, his own white hair stuck out.

My face lit up. 'Sheik! You're alive!'

He looked at me with questioning eyes.

'You know what I mean,' I thought, 'I thought you were gone.'

'As did I,' he answered, 'until those whom I was supposed to watch pulled me through the ground.' He winked.

'The man and wife!' I realized. I'd have to thank them later.

'It is good to see you again young one.'

It really was Sheik! He'd made it through. I could have hugged him but…

"So cold," I heard whisper from atop my head, and felt Milo shiver under my hat.

'Milo!' I thought, reaching up to see if I could find him. Under my hat, I found a small form and gently picked it up. I held him in my hands, the dim light revealing a young boy, wings sprouting from his back as he curled up to try and conserve heat. He was freezing.

'Hang on Milo,' I thought, gently tucking him into my hair and pulling my hat down over him. I reached over and soundly punched Sheik in the shoulder before heading toward the door, the others following me.

'I'm sorry,' Sheik apologized, 'I reached up to the closest energy source and used it to get through the floor. I didn't mean to drain him.'

'But you did!' I said, 'And he better be okay.'

"D-don't be mad," Milo shuddered, "It will be okay. And you were so happy to see him just a moment ago." There was a slight chuckled associated with this.

'Sorry. I'm just worried.' I walked outside into the afternoon sun, feeling the its warmth.

"That's better," Milo said, almost sleepily.

'Just rest,' I thought.

"Are you alright?" Goron Link suddenly said to my right.

Startled, I jumped a bit and looked over to him. There were those eyes again, like he could look into my very soul. I softly smiled and nodded. The Goron smiled in return.

"This 'Sheik' person isn't bothering you, is he?" Karih said protectively as she came up on my left.

I chuckled a bit and shook my head no.

"We're here for you if you need us Purple," Gyo said as he squeezed between me and Goron Link.

I couldn't help but match his determined smile.

'I like your friends,' Sheik said as he came up behind the lot of us.

"Me too," Milo said with a yawn.

I chuckled even more. Yep, these friends I'd made were amazing. 'Wait a second? Milo did you just agree with Sheik? Can you hear him too?'

But the only response I got was a soft sigh, followed by a snore.

We quickly arrived at the Temple of Time to see the destruction Majora had caused. Scorch marks and gouges covered the building. I felt a twinge of guilt when I saw 'Fief' carved into the wall. I know it wasn't my fault, but still…

Zelda was outside waiting for us. We saw her jolt with recognition as a look of unbelief crossed her face. Sheik walked up to stand in front of her.

"It's good to see you Zelda," Sheik said.

"You… but… I… and…" she started, in shock.

"Yes, it is very strange," Link admitted, "But where is everyone?"

Zelda shook her head as if to clear it and turned to her brother. "Malon saw a shadow under the door. The Sages are preparing for the battle. We are just waiting for you."

"But how will we get in?" Link asked as we walked into the first room, "We don't have enough time to collect the… jewels?" The three precious stones were already in place. "But how?"

"Brought it just incase," Darunia said, showing the Goron's Ruby.

"Thought we might need it," Saria said, pointing to the Kokiri's Emerald.

"I always have it with me," Ruto admitted, standing by the Zora's Sapphire.

'Well, that's convenient,' I thought, 'now all we need is…'

"Do you still have…?" Link started.

"Of course," Zelda answered, holding out the Ocarina of Time. Then the princess turned to the group. "Everyone ready?" she asked.

Each of the six Sages tensed, ready to go. Malon gave a determined nod, bound to not be afraid. I looked quickly to my friends. Each of them nodded as my eyes went past them, finally landing on Link. Sword drawn and positioned to fight, he gave a quick nod. Zelda's eyes finally landed on me.

I gulped as I pulled my bow from my back and knocked an ice arrow to it. 'Well, here goes nothing,' I thought, giving Zelda my nod of approval.

The Song of Time rang true through the cathedral-like building as the princess played. Gyo, Karih, Goron Link, and I watched in wonder. I'd never realized how beautiful the tune was until it gracefully lit through the rafters; something you really had to see in person to understand.

The doors to the inner sanctum scraped opened.

And nothing happened.

"What?" Gyo said, stating what all of us had been thinking.

Impa was the first to go in, followed by Rauru, Nabooru, and the rest of the Sages. Zelda and Link exchanged a bewildered look before going in as well. I let my bow ease down as I looked to my friends. Gyo looked thoroughly confused, Karih shrugged, Goron Link scratched his head, but Sheik was focused as ever.

"The illusion is nearby, I know it," he said.

"Perhaps it's hiding from us," Gyo suggested.

"There is quite a few of us," Karih added.

"Well, if all six Sages, the Hero of Time, Princess Zelda, and the lot of us were coming after me, I'd hide too," Goron Link agreed.

The four of us had a chuckle as Sheik looked over at the last remaining member of our party. Malon was trembling by the doors to the inner room, a look of shock on her face.

"I was sure it was here," she mumbled, almost to herself, "I was sure I saw it."

"The room is empty," Impa announced as the Sages began to leave.

"Everything's as it should be," Link said in a quiet tone, standing in the center of the room looking toward the only window as sunlight beamed through.

'No it isn't,' I thought. Something was bothering me about this though. Something I should have noticed.

Zelda walked over to comfort the trembling girl. "It will be okay," she soothed.

"I guess I was wrong," Malon admitted, "But maybe… Maybe we should take the Master Sword with us. If that's what Majora is after, then perhaps it would be safer with Link."

What was it? What was I missing? Some of the things people had said just didn't add up.

Link looked back at the Master Sword, and then looked up at us. He gave a quick nod before sheathing his other sword and grabbing the Master Sword's handle. "This hasn't been moved since Zelda turned back time," he said.

'She was waiting for us, but he said she'd heard us coming,' I thought, 'and she had seen a shadow under the door, but there is no way to see under those massive doors. They scrape the ground when they open. And something about this whole situation bothers me.' I wracked my brain to try and solve this mystery, until… 'Wait! Didn't Ganondorf do the same thing?! Tricked Link into removing…'

One look at her smiling face and I knew.

"Sorry old friend," Link said to the sword, "But it's time to work again."

'NO!' I screamed in my head as I rushed toward the Hero of Time, but it was too late. The Master Sword came from its pedestal with a glorious 'shing' and the room exploded with evil laughter as it dropped into darkness. For a moment, all that could be seen was the shine of magic coming from the Master Sword as Link charged it, the glowing Tatl, and a dim glow from beneath my hat until Rauru was able to summon light to the area.

The lot of us stood stock still, poised to attack, as we stared at Malon, who was now laughing manically. She locked eyes with me as she shifted to shadow form as the real Malon fell to the side. Zelda reacted quickly, catching the farm girl before she hit the ground.

"Sorry," I heard the real Malon slowly whisper, "I couldn't move, couldn't speak, or warn…"

"Shh," Zelda said reassuring, "It's alright." But the princess never removed her glare from the transforming shape right in front of her. The shadow was twisting and growing back its tentacle-like limbs and ever terrifying mask.

"That's much better," Majora said with a horrible ease, "Without the wretched sword in place, I can find what I'm looking for." It paused a beat before continuing. "Aht," it said, a sound meant to stop and scold at the same time, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

A glance revealed that Link was moving to return the sword to its pedestal but froze when a tentacle shot out and wrapped around Zelda's neck, lifting her in the air, the real Malon falling to the side. "I can snap her neck before you'd put that sword down," Majora threatened as Zelda grit her teeth and squeezed her eyes in pain, scratching at the tentacle to no avail. "No one move."

Three things happened at once. Rauru caused the lights to flicker as Nabooru and Impa disappeared into the shadows. Sheik was already invisible.

Link seethed under Majora's watchful eye, unable to move without causing possible harm to his sister. His pent up anger was causing the Master Sword to glow fiercely.

"Temper, temper," Majora taunted. It only received a growl in response. The monster shrugged, turning its attention back to Zelda. "Now Princess, as this is your kingdom, I'd like you to show me around." It chuckled.

"Sorry," Zelda breathed out, opening one eye to see her captor, "No tours… today."

Majora growled, a ripple of anger flooding through its system. "I'll have none of that from you! Where is the rift!? This hole in time!?" it demanded.

"T-temper, temper," Zelda taunted with a faint smile.

Majora roared at the insult, tightening its hold around the princess's throat. She kicked and dug her nails in even further, mouth open wide in an attempt to suck in air.

'What is she doing!?' I thought desperately.

'Keeping him distracted,' Sheik answered.

'Whatever you guys are gonna do, do it soon,' I said.

'Already on it.'

"One last time, where is it!?" Majora practically screamed, shaking his victim. But Zelda's arms fell to her side and her body relaxed.

'No!' I thought desperately.

'Don't worry,' I heard Zelda answer in my mind.

'Huh?' I thought.

Suddenly Zelda's hands flew up to make a gesture I'd seen her perform several times before in Super Smash Bros. It was her transforming move. Her now red eyes opened to wink at her captor before disappearing in a cloud of smoke and magic.

"Now Link!" Impa shouted as she and Nabooru leapt from the darkness. Impa scooped up the fallen Malon and darted away as Nabooru swung her scimatar sword at Majora's neck.

But that millisecond warning was all Majora needed to react. Ducking quickly, Nabooru's sword flew over its head. A tentacle was sent flying, hitting Link in the stomach and knocking the hero away before he had a chance to replace the sword. The tentacle wrapped around Link but he drove the Master Sword into it, causing Majora to drop him. The monster swung wildly, trying to get the sword out of his tentacle.

"We have to get the Master Sword!" Link shouted unsheathing his other sword as everyone suddenly swung into action. The Gorons started to pound and crash onto the thrashing tentacles with Zoras dodging to get close, biting and scratching with razor sharp teeth and nails. Rauru used light flashes to blind the creature as Link, Impa, and the Gerudos attacked with what weapons they had on hand. Saria tended to Malon, but was ready with healing knowledge should anyone need her.

Sheik suddenly appeared next to me, but with a tuft of blonde hair instead of white.

'Zelda?' I thought.

'Fief!' I heard Zelda's voice resonate happily inside my head, 'It's good to hear from you!'

'But how…?' I thought.

'All thanks to Sheik here,' Zelda answered, looking over at me with smiling red eyes and a playful wink.

'It is my duty and my pleasure to protect you Princess,' I heard Sheik comment.

'Working together, just like old times,' Zelda said with a clear giddiness, 'or old dreams. Time to teach this monster a lesson, right Fief?'

'Uh, right!' I answered. Sheik… er, Zelda disappeared from next to me, dodging and weaving through the tentacles, attacking with her chain-like weapon.

"Fief!" Link shouted a warning, but it was too late. A tentacle crashed down next to me and wrapped around my stomach before I started whipping through the air. All of the arrows fell out of my quiver, but I was unable to fight anyway at this velocity.

'I should know better than to stand still!' I thought as I flew through the air at dizzying speeds, blazing past tentacles and friends in battle, both right side up and upside down. I grabbed my hat, holding it to my head so I wouldn't loose poor Milo, who was swinging around inside of it.

Then I spotted it. 'The Master Sword!' I thought as it swung past me. Perhaps if I could just reach it…

Stretching out a hand, I reached out to try and catch the sword as both it and I were still being thrashed about. I missed it several times, and had several close calls with it almost cutting my hand, before I finally caught the handle.

'Got it!' I shouted as the sword came free from the flying limb. Hanging upside down, I was so proud of my accomplishment. 'Zelda! I've got the Master Sword!'

'Use it to cut yourself down!' she shouted back to me.

'Oh, right,' I thought. But that was much easier said than done. I only had a one hand grip on the sword as the other was preoccupied holding my hat. I could hardly lift it, much less cut through the tentacle. But I had to try.

'Hold on!' I warned Milo, pulling my hat off my head and holding it with my mouth. I grabbed the sword with both hands and swung it as hard as I could. It made contact with the tentacle holding me, digging deep into its flesh.

The world stopped. Time froze for a second before I was whipped up to the face of Majora's Mask. The eyes bore into me with such hatred it stunned me. I was unable to move. Then the mask lifted, revealing that horrible mouth again.

'NO!' I screamed in my thoughts, opening my mouth in a silent scream, dropping my hat in the process. 'At least Milo will be safe,' was my last thought before the tentacle unraveled and sent me toppling into dark oblivion.


	15. Belly of the Beast

'Why am I not dead?' I thought as I slushed around in complete darkness. The ground was flooded and squished when I stepped on it. The walls rocked as Majora moved and oozed horrible smelling goo. But still, I wasn't dead.

I had kept a death grip on the Master Sword as I toppled into the beast's mouth so now I pried my hands from the handle and slid the sword loosely into my quiver. It wasn't the best arrangement, but it beat carrying the heavy thing.

A faint light was coming from somewhere and, since I had nothing better to do, I decided to find out where. Squeezing between the slime covered walls I followed the light as it got brighter. It was like climbing through Jabu-Jabu. I followed the light and the growing sound of a waterfall until, after sliding between two particularly disgusting walls, I found its source.

A white dome, almost bubble like in shape with swirls of color, shimmered in the middle of what seemed to be a lake of acid. I crawled out on a ledge just above the top of this glowing globe, the liquid I had been sloshing through earlier draining off to the side. I wondered how something so large could fit inside Majora, but I wasn't about to question the laws of physics when it came to magic. Besides, I've swam around Jabu-Jabu enough to know that it was not strange for things in this world to be bigger on the inside than the outside.

The dome seemed to be radiating its own noise as well as light, especially when a streak of color would fly by. I reached out as a streak of blue came by to see if I could touch it. I easily caught it and it took shape. It was a fairy!

"Don't let go," the blue fringed fairy pleaded, "or I will be whisked off again." It had the voice of a frightened young woman, high and trembling.

I quickly shook my head and lay down on my stomach, reaching down to hold the fairy with both hands. I pulled to see if I could free her, but the dome seemed to hold to her fast.

"Owe!" she said, "Stop that!"

'Oh, sorry,' I thought.

She sighed. "There is strong magic holding us here," she said, "forming this monstrosity."

'Us?' I thought, 'You mean this dome is made out of fairies!?'

"Poe magic, I think," she continued.

'Yeah! Sheik told me that!' I thought, 'You see, Majora's drained their power and it has something to do with the eclipse of the moon…'

"I wish Link was here," she softly interrupted.

'He is here!' I thought, 'Everyone's in a huge battle with Majora right now, but I got eaten and we didn't even know that this…'

"Anyway, what is your name kid?" she asked, interrupting me again.

'Oh, sorry,' I thought, 'Everyone here calls me Fief even though my real name is Violet, though no one knows that except for Milo, and…'

"Hello?" the fairy interrupted me for the third time, "I asked you a question."

'You know, it's rude to interrupt someone when…' Then realization dawned on me. 'You can't hear me, can you?'

We sat there in silence for a second, which must have always been silence to her. Here I was rattling away in my head like I was talking to Milo, but she couldn't hear me at all. And now she seemed ticked.

"Hey! Listen!" she said, "I'm trying to talk to you!"

I opened my mouth in shock. That was far too familiar. 'Navi!?'

There was no mistaking that tone. I was holding Link's missing fairy in my hands! My face lit up. This was amazing!

Navi gave an exasperated sigh.

'Oh, oops!' I thought. In my excitement, I'd forgotten to answer. I opened my mouth, shook my head, and then smiled apologetically, hoping she'd get it.

"Um, what?" she said.

'Man Navi!' I thought, 'You'd think after spending all that time with a relatively quiet hero, you'd be better at this!' I looked around the globe, knowing a certain fairy would help me out. 'There we go, a green streak,' I thought. Letting free one hand, I reached for it.

"Hey!" Navi shouted, "Don't let me go!"

I rolled my eyes and caught the green streak.

"You're not Saria," he said.

'Oops,' I thought, 'You're not Rye. Sorry.' I started to let him go but he shouted.

"Please!" he said, "Just tell me whether or not she's okay."

I smiled and nodded.

He seemed to relax. "Okay," he said, "Thank you. You can release me now, if you wish."

'I'm so sorry,' I thought before releasing him back into the fairy vortex. 'Awe,' I thought, 'Saria's fairy is a sweetheart.' I smiled. 'Well, anyway, there's another green streak.'

It took me a few tries until finally…

"Fief!" Rye shouted, "I would say it's good to see you, but because of our current location…"

I smiled down at him. 'It's good to see you too.' I thought.

"Rye!?" Navi said in shock.

"Navi!?' Rye returned, "Uh, um, well, hi. Long time no…"

"Don't you 'Um, hi' me!" Navi shouted.

I frowned. 'What is this?' I thought.

"Well Navi, what should I say?" Rye asked, "How have you been since you took off and never came back!? We've all been worried sick!"

"Well, I had some matters to attend to," Navi replied, "And Link didn't need my help anymore."

"Yes, but what about me?" Rye asked, "You just decided to take off without telling me? If you would have just waited, I would have come with you!"

"It couldn't wait!" Navi argued, "And in all honesty, I didn't want you to come with me." She seemed a bit sad at this thought.

"But what was so important that you had to take off on your own?" Rye continued, "You know Link went looking for you and got into some trouble with the Majora Mask!"

"He did?" Navi said, surprised, "But, I'd never do anything to put him in danger. I didn't think he would miss me…"

"There you go, gallivanting off on another one of your adventures and not thinking about what it does to the ones who care about you," Rye said.

"Well, I…" Navi started, stunned.

This was just too weird for words. But not the right time for this little fairy soap opera to unfold. I gently shook the fairies back and forth to get their attention.

"Oh, Fief! I'm sorry!" Rye said, "I guess I lost myself there for a second." He was silent for a second until… "FIEF! My goodness boy! How did you get here!?"

I opened my mouth and bit down.

"You were eaten!?" he said in shock, "Then how are you alive!? The ground and walls are covered with digestive juices!"

'It must be my outfit!' I thought, 'It protects against poison, why not digestive fluids too?' I bit on a piece of my tunic and held it up.

"Your clothing?" Rye said, "But how?"

"Well, Link's blue tunic helps with water, the red one with fire. Why not purple for poison?" Navi said.

I nodded in agreement.

"Why are we conversing through pantomime?" she asked.

"Oh, the boy can't speak," Rye answered for me, "Milo's the only one who can understand him."

I nodded agreement. 'And Sheik, but that's close enough,' I thought.

"Who is Milo?" Navi asked.

"His fairy," Rye answered. "Fief, where is Milo?"

I shook my head.

"He's dead!?" Rye shouted.

I shook my head vigorously.

"You were eaten, but he escaped?" Navi asked.

I nodded.

"You were always better at this," Rye said to Navi.

"Now what's going on?" Navi asked.

I kicked my legs and jerked my head, growling.

"There's a fight?" Navi said.

I smiled and nodded. She was good at this!

"So now what do we do?" Rye asked.

I shrugged.

"Well, we can't come out there," Rye said, "And you can't come in here."

I tilted my head to the side with a questioning look.

"This is a special magic crafted by a young girl, blocking all boys from entering," Rye answered.

'Oh, is that all?' I thought. That wouldn't be a problem.

"But you wouldn't want to come in here, what with that monster loose inside of it!" Navi said.

That peaked my interest. 'What monster?' I thought. But then didn't Rye say crafted by a young girl? 'Ora!' I thought, 'Ora's in there!?' I mouthed her name, hoping they would catch on.

"Yes," Rye said, "Ora's in there."

'Then lets get to business,' I thought, starting to stand up without letting go of the fairies.

"What are you doing?" Navi asked.

"I already said boys can't come in here!" Rye said, "You'll slide off the edge and fall into the stomach acid. Protected or not, you'll still drown!"

'Good thing I'm not a boy then,' I thought before jumping through the dome of light.

It was more a flip than a jump as I found myself hanging from the dome's ceiling as I held on to the two fairies. Luckily the Master Sword stayed in my quiver because it was a long way down. But the view was beautiful!

The dome was a blue sky on the inside, complete with a cheery sun and white clouds floating by. The air shimmered with magic as fairies would zip by, reminding me of the Kokiri Forest. The ground was covered in long soft green grass, complete with wild flowers and one huge willow tree directly below me. I could almost touch it with my feet if I stretched.

"You're not a boy, are you?" Navi said in a matter-o-fact tone.

I smiled and shook my head no.

Rye was astounded. "Well…" he finally said, "that explains a lot."

I chuckled. Then I looked down and cringed. I knew I had to go down sooner or later, and the tree wasn't that far. I looked up at the fairies and nodded.

"You're going to drop?" Navi asked, though she already knew the answer.

I nodded.

"Good luck," both the fairies said before I released and the both of them were pulled off to circle the dome.

As my falls go, this one wasn't too hard. It was simple enough to grab onto a handful of the willow's vine-like branches and hold on for dear life as they bent the heavier branches toward the ground. I jumped the remaining foot to the ground and took a glance around. My hands were throbbing, but first things first. She had to be close.

Giggles flit through the tall grass; the sounds of children playing. I dove in, following the sounds until I came face to face with a… Zora?

'Gyo?' I thought as the familiar smiling face came into view. But the child giggled and ran off again as I caught sight of the back of the child's head, red hair and play outfit. He was wearing a Gyo mask. I froze, astounded, until…

'Karih,' I thought as a girl with a Gerudo's mask on dodged by, a boy with a Goron mask chasing close behind. 'And Goron Link,' I thought. 'Where's the fourth?' I thought, this scene reminding me of when you get swallowed by the moon in Majora's Mask. 'Wait,' I thought, 'this almost exactly like it!' Four kids with masks, playing in a field while Majora was… 'Under the tree!'

With that realization, I ran back toward the tree, and sure enough, there was a small girl sitting within the gently floating tendrils of the willow. She was leaning against the large trunk, her face buried in her hands, weeping softly.

I reached out as I walked over to her, but recoiled when she looked up at the sound of my approach. I was not expecting her face to look like that! It was boldly painted a base of blue, lined with black and white and speckled in red and orange. I noticed her blonde hair was matted in dreadlocks and her lime eyes glowed. The part of her eye that should have been white was now yellow, and there was a slight puffiness underneath her eyes from crying. It was Majora's Mask staring at me, only without the mask; war paint.

At my gasp of surprise, her eyes welled up and she started sobbing into her hands again. "Everyone's always afraid of me," I heard her mumble.

That was also not what I was expecting. I thought she would attack or something along those lines, but I didn't think she'd start crying again. 'This is the monster everyone's so scared of?' I thought, shaking my head, 'This is just a little lost girl.' I couldn't take the crying so I reached over and put a hand on her shoulder.

She peeked over at my hand and jumped. "You're bleeding!" she announced.

I winced when I finally looked at my throbbing hands. Blood mixed with stray leaves and bark on my right hand. After all my hands had been through, the arrow shooting, sword swinging, and tree grabbing, the skin had finally worn thin and broke. It must have happened when I first got here, but didn't notice.

I started when the girl suddenly caught hold of my hand and looked at it with a magnifying glass. 'Where did that come from?' I wondered as she closely examined the damage. She turned my hand this way and that, with a child's determined focus. It made me smile.

She picked up a glass bottle that I'm almost positive wasn't there before, and poured a bit of its contents on my hand. Then she picked up a clean cloth and proceeded to wrap my hand. It was almost amusing, the way she was taking care of me after I'd watched over her for so long. How could anyone have been afraid of her?

Pink blossoms began to fall from the tree above. It was so beautiful. Wait…

'Willows don't have pink flowers,' I thought, looking up. The tree had changed! In place of the Weeping Willow I'd climbed down was a beautiful Cherry Blossom tree in full bloom. 'That's not possible!' I thought for about a second until I realized, of course, this place is magic.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Ora said, catching my attention, "Now you can play with me!"

I shook my head. 'Play?' I thought, 'I'm not here to play. I was eaten, and now I guess I have to find a way to get both of us out of here.'

"What?" she said, "Don't you want to play with me?" She pouted and her lip trembled.

I rolled my eyes. This was a trick used several times by my younger brother to get what he wanted and I wasn't about to fall for it. I took the girl's hand and started to walk away.

"No!" she shouted, pulling her hand out of mine, "I like it here!"

'So much that you were crying when I got here?' I thought. I reached out for her hand again but she pulled away.

"Maj made this place especially for me," she continued, "I have friends to talk to, even though they don't understand and don't talk back." She pointed to indicate the children running around. "He takes care of me, and I take care of him. After all, we've both been through so many terrible things before we met; I couldn't leave him."

I frowned and tilted my head to the side. What was she talking about? I made a continue gesture with my hands, hoping she would tell me more.

"Everyone's always afraid of me," she started, "'cause I'm nine."

'Because that's a perfectly logical reason to be afraid of someone,' I thought sarcastically.

"It didn't used to be like that, there used to be a bunch of kids that I'd play with," she said, "But then they all started to change."

'Well, that happens sometimes,' I thought, 'People change.'

"They were, oh what was it called?" she said, trying to focus, "Ah, yes. Growing up."

'Well, some mature faster then others,' I thought, 'Those kids must have been mean to her.'

"They grew taller, they aged, they changed," she said, "Soon they had kids of their own. I wanted to play with them, but they wouldn't let me. It was because I was nine."

'Wait a second. You don't age?' I thought. 'Well I guess it all makes sense now.' The people were terrified of her because she was eternally young, just like a Kokiri. Perhaps she was one but just ended up in the wrong place, somewhere where no one knew of the Kokiri's eternal youth. That's why they were scared because she was nine. She was always nine, and always will be.

That explained why people were always afraid of her, but not the fairies. Wouldn't they understand this condition? Why would they still call her monster?

"I was taken in by a group of nomads and that's where I met Maj. He was just a mask then but they were using him to do very bad things. They were bad people, so Maj and I played tricks on them. It wasn't our fault that most of them died. That would teach them for being bad, Maj would say."

I slowly eased back. This was just creeping me out.

"But The Ancients got angry and banished us to the shadows. It was scary there. But Maj was there with me. He told me his story, how he wasn't always a mask. He used to be a great god-like beast that lived a normal life a long time ago. But he was constantly being hunted by horrible people who wanted his magic all for themselves. So he ate them. But he said he had such a lonely life. No one wanted to be his friend because they were all trying to kill him for his magic. Horrible people."

She was getting more and more worked up as she talked. The dome around us started to grow darker, wind picking up, the tree no longer in bloom, but withering. I was really getting scared now.

"But then a man came along, the horrible demon, pretending to be his friend. He said he could play the most beautiful music that could calm a weary soul and put one to sleep. Maj believed him and asked him to play. The man began to play, but instead of sleep, the music made Maj dance. He begged for the musician to stop, but the man kept playing, on and on for three days. It was torture. Maj cried and cried until he finally fell down exhausted and died. The deity took his armor and carved a mask from it, fusing Maj's soul and magic into it."

'That's horrible,' I thought, 'I can see why you feel bad for him. But that still doesn't excuse the horrible things he has done.'

"Maj was furious! He wanted to hurt the deity for what he'd done. But he was given to the nomads who used him to perform hexes and curses and other horrible things. After he met me, it seemed only right to return the favor to them."

'She's just twisted!' I thought, 'No wonder the fairies call her a monster!' I stopped to consider for a moment. 'But this is Maj's doing. He twisted the wishes of the Skull Kid as well for his own sick amusement.'

"A traveler somehow came into our imprisonment in search of Maj's Mask. I told him it was mine and he couldn't have it, but when we spotted the horrible musician's face on his satchel, the Fierce Deity Mask, Maj was furious! He never got to fight that wretched demon, but if he went with this traveler, maybe he could. The traveler vowed to call the mask Maj-Ora in honor of me, and then left to go. But we tricked the man. Maj and I have a Bond, and he used what little power he had left to transport me to a beautiful place, this one, where I could play, as well as watch over the Fierce Deity's Mask that we stole. But something went wrong. A boy had invaded my beautiful home. At first I thought we could play, you know, the ultimate good verses bad fight, Majora verses the Fierce Deity. Maj would have his revenge."

'Inside the moon,' I thought, 'I know how the rest of this goes.'

"We were defeated! How could that happen? He must have cheated! So we wanted a rematch. We waited all this time until Maj could gather enough magic to transport us. He exploded light and fire as Maj was split into pieces when we arrived. That's when I met you."

'So, that whole story about the spirit stones protecting your home? This was the home you were talking about? A make-believe world within the guts of a horrible monster?' I was getting angry too. Clenching my teeth and hands, my mind raced as I tried to figure out what to do.

"But wait, after that boy intruded, I made a shield to make sure no boys ever got here again. How did you get in Fief?" She tilted her head to the side confused.

I gave a loud, frustrated sigh. "For the last time, I am not a boy!" I shouted.

"You're a girl!" Ora said with glee.

"A girl!?" I heard echo horribly throughout the dome, and the whole body it seemed. The dome blackened before the shadows began to draw in together, swirling like a horrible tornado until forming a shape, the shape of a young boy. Dark Fief.

"Maj!" Ora greeted with a sickening happiness.

But Maj ignored her. "Why is it so hard to kill you!?" he shouted at me, drawing a large sword out of the air.

I backed up and drew the Master Sword out of my quiver. I didn't know what I was going to do with it though. I was horrible at swordplay and with my damaged hand; I could hardly hold it up.

Maj snickered. "You can't even use that," he said with a malicious grin as he advanced, "You're far too weak."

"Maj, what are you doing?" Ora asked, with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Getting rid of this annoyance for you Ora," he said with almost a gentleman's manner. I was going to be sick.

"But she's not an annoyance," Ora argued, "She's my friend."

"Friend!?" Maj scoffed, "But she attacked us! Attacked ME, your best friend! What kind of friend does that?"

"Don't listen to him Ora!" I shouted, "He's just trying to trick you! He's using you Ora! Using your hopes and fears. Twisting your thoughts and games. Where's the girl who loved to pick wild flowers, race through the castle halls, enjoys the sound of laughte…"

But I was cut short when Maj took a swing at me. I jumped back to avoid his blade all together.

"You don't really want to hurt people Ora," I continued as I backed away from the ever-seething Maj. "You want to help. See?" I held up my right hand. "You fixed it up. You want to heal, not harm. And that is what Maj is doing; he's hurting people!"

I bumped into something. Looking up, I found I was backed up against the tree. It was ridiculously wide now with rough bark. There was no way I was going to be able to scoot around it. I held up the Master Sword instinctively as Maj's sword connected to it. My muscles shook with the vibrations of the two blades colliding. But I was able to hold off until Maj withdrew, then came for another attack.

"Don't listen to her Ora!" Maj shouted as he swung at me again, "She's a liar! She didn't even tell you she was a girl!"

"I couldn't tell anyone because I couldn't talk!" I shouted at him, blocking whatever he swung at me. He didn't seem very good with a sword either. Maybe because we were matched in skill. That was the advantage, or in this case, the curse of being a shadow copy. You're only as good as the original, which in Link's case would be pretty… LINK!

"What happened to the rest of my friends!?" I shouted through the horrible clangs of the swords.

"They've been taken care of," he said with a sneer.

That was it. "RRRRRAA!" I shouted as I suddenly went on the offensive. I swung with all my might at him as he went on the defensive, dumbfounded for a second. But I was being sloppy and he knew it.

It took him one simple swing to cut my left upper arm and another to knock the sword out of my hands. I fell back against the tree, clutching my arm. I looked up at my dark doppelganger, crying from the pain, but growling through the tears at him nonetheless.

His dark chuckle turned into an all out evil laugh. "Any last words?" he offered, tauntingly.

I looked up as a glint of light caught my attention. I smiled. "Yeah," I said, "Don't look behind you."

"Huh?" Maj said as he turned just as Ora swung the Master Sword. The broad part of the blade connected with his abdomen and sent him flying as I rolled away from the tree toward my rescuer.

"Wow," I said, "you really pack a punch!"

"I've had hundreds of years of practice," she said, suddenly wise beyond her nine-year-old features.

Maj stood up slowly, clutching his side. If the shadow had ribs, I was sure a few of them would be broken from that fall. "How could you!" he shouted.

"No one hurts my friends!" she said, "Not even if they were my friend."

"You spoiled little…" he started, but then seemed distracted. "He put on the mask," he murmured in wonder. That dark grin returned as he looked over at us. "Link put on the Fierce Deity mask. My revenge is near!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" I shouted.

Maj rolled his eyes. "I bore of playing with you little girlies." He waved his hand and Ora's arms dropped to her sides.

"What's going on?" Ora said, suddenly terror stricken. "I can't move my arms… or my legs!"

"The Bond we share my dear," Maj explained, "I'm sorry, but I do believe you cannot fight this curse I've placed on you myself."

"Curse?" Ora said in shock.

"Right, now be a dear and kill your little 'friend' for me while I go take care of that demon inhabiting Link's body."

"You're the demon!" I spat out but jumped back when Ora suddenly swung at me.

"And you two need to work out some issues," he countered, "Ta."

"Look out!" Ora shouted as she swung at me again. I fell as I tried to get out of the way. "Sorry," she said after the sword sank into the ground in front of me.

"D-don't worry about it," I stuttered as my heart raced. What was I going to do now?

"What can we do?" I asked Ora after rolling away from another one of her attacks.

"I don't know!" she said, crying as she swung the Master Sword, "I don't know how to lift any of Majora's curses!"

"Lift Majora's curse?" I thought out loud. Just like the Duku curse on Link. "That's it!" I dove out of Ora's way as I dug in my pouch for the Kokiri Ocarina. "Cross your fingers," I said.

"Can't!" she shouted back. I ducked and the sword wedged itself into the tree. Perfect.

I prayed that I could remember all the notes correctly as I squeaked my way through the Song of Healing. It was supposed to take any curse and transform it into a mask. But this was the Kokiri Ocarina instead of the Ocarina of Time. I hoped it would still work.

Ora froze again, but this time she seemed to glow. Her hands released the sword's hilt and went to her face where the light concentrated. It was blinding; I had to cover my eyes. When the light faded, Ora stood clean faced, dark green eyes glowing, and with a strawberry hint now to her clean blonde hair. And in her hands was Majora's Mask.

"Ug," she grunted, throwing the mask away from her body. Then she smiled up at me. "Thank you Fief," she said, "I've been cursed for far too long now."

"You're welcome," I said, "And the name is Violet by the way."

"Violet?" she asked, then giggled, "Just like your outfit!"

"Yes, my name is a color. I get that a lot."

We looked at each other for a second before we burst out laughing from pure relief. But that joy didn't last long.

"What's going on!?" Ora shouted as a huge tremor shook us off our feet.

"This fantasy world is changing!" I shouted as I saw the sky begin to fall. The grass faded away, as well as the other children. The wind picked up and the bare tree limbs swung wildly before it too faded.

"GET OUT!" a thousand voices shouted. The fairies were warning us.

I yanked the Master Sword from the disappearing tree and grabbed Ora's hand. "Come on!" I shouted through the din of the storm as another tremor shook the ground. We rushed the horizon until…

*CRASH*

The two of us smashed into a solid wall.

"What?" I said bewildered. Putting my hands up in front of me, I could feel the stomach fluid oozing from the walls as it pulsed. It was about to get really nasty in here, really quick.

"The walls!" I heard Ora shout. Looking around, I noticed that the walls were closing in on us.

'This can't be good!' I thought, grabbing hold of Ora and squeezing my eyes shut. That is until a blur of light shined through my eyelids.

My eyes flew open as suddenly dozens of fairies swarmed around us, forming a cocoon of sorts to shield us. "Hold on!" I heard Navi shout as we were suddenly shot up like a rocket.

'Why is it always up!?' I thought, until our assent came to a sudden stop, the cocoon bending as it collided with something.

"No!" I heard a firm female voice pronounce, "You shall not pass!"

The top of the cocoon opened to reveal…

"The Great Fairy?!" the fairies said in gathered surprise. The ones at the top of the formation moved toward the bottom and formed a kind of floor for Ora and I to stand on as we faced her.

She was the same redhead as always, too much makeup, practically naked, but covered in leaves strategically. But she was different somehow. Her eyes seemed glazed over and there was no ever-present smile on her face, only a scowl.

I moved to address the fairy, but I was suddenly unable to speak again. Turning to Ora, I hoped that she would handle the talking in my stead.

"Why can we not pass?" Ora asked.

The Great Fairy burst into that annoying laugh of hers, which made our hands fly to our ears. Sounded like nails on a chalkboard. At least that hadn't changed, though I wish it had. "I have been tasked with guarding the Land of the Great Willow Tree and no one shall pass from this place." She crossed her arms with a firm glare in our direction, tapping one finger on her arm.

Ora turned toward me. "What can we do?" she asked in a half whisper.

I shrugged. 'The only thing we can do, I guess,' I thought as I held up the Master Sword.

"Hey!" I heard shout from the mass of fairies as a certain blue-fringed fairy came flying out. "Don't even think about attacking the Great Fairy!" Navi said, buzzing up in my face.

"It may be the only thing they can do from here," Rye said, flying up to join in the conversation.

"But it would be sacrilege!" Navi argued, "We are supposed to serve her!"

"But this can't be the real Great Fairy!" Rye argued back, "The real Great Fairy would never hamper us in our quests! And don't forget, we are in the belly of a beast right now!"

'Well,' I thought, getting my first look around our location, 'more like the throat.' There was the uvula just hanging there over our heads and you could see clenched teeth off to the side if you stood up strait and looked over the tongue.

"It goes against our code," Navi said, but she was losing steam now.

'Well, they're more like guidelines,' I thought, 'Now if it were a Creed, now that would be a different story!' Why can my brain only think of jokes when I'm in peril?

"Navi, what would you do if this… Thing… harmed any of us?" Rye said, "If she had harmed…"

But then I saw it. Behind him! We'd stood still too long!

'LOOOK OUT!' I screamed in my head as I swung my arms franticly. The arguing fairies took notice of my terrified face, but too late.

With one swift motion, the supposed Great Fairy snatched Rye right out of the air and threw him in her mouth, gobbling him up in one gulp.

"RYE!" Navi screamed. That sent us flying into action. Literally!

The fairy swarm took off in an angry wave, rushing the Great Fairy, Ora and I desperately trying to balance on top. There was no coordination any more as our platform disintegrated, dropping us on the monster's disgusting saliva-covered tongue.

The Great Fairy screeched in outrage as the fairies swarmed her, her form flickering as they slashed and bit. Shadows shimmered over and through her like… a phantom! She growled, curling into herself to escape their assault, but suddenly burst with dark energy, throwing them all off and knocking Ora and I back. As I looked back up, she was made of pure shadow.

'Distracted or not by the outside world,' I thought as I pulled myself up, 'Maj still has enough strength to mess with us in here.' I grit my teeth in anger, pulling out the Master Sword in order to help the poor fairies. But the Great Fairy flew out into the void where I wouldn't be able to reach her.

"Hahahaha!" she screeched again with her awful laugh as I teetered on the edge of the tongue, unable to reach her.

"Fief!" I heard Ora shout as she came running up next to me, "Your bow!"

I pulled my bow off my shoulders but then came to a dilemma. What to shoot? I dug into my quiver and by some sort of miracle, wedged at the very bottom was a child's wooden play arrow.

The Great Fairy was thrown into another fit of horrible laughter at the sight of my weapon. "What are you going to do with that?" she bellowed between laughs.

I knocked the arrow and took aim. 'Only one chance,' I thought, 'better make it count!' And with all the strength I could muster from my injured arm, I let the arrow fly.

And the Great Fairy dodged it. "That was far too easy," she taunted.

'Thanks for moving,' I thought with a smile as the arrow pierced its intended target. The uvula.

The whole area erupted, sending the lot of us flying. I dug my nails into the tongue, holding on to it for dear life as it flew.

"AAHH!" Ora screamed as she lost her grip and started to fall. Out of instinct I reached out and grabbed her, losing my grip as well, both of us falling into the abyss. An awful gurgling noise was building from below us as we fell and I held Ora tight, knowing what was coming next.

There was a splash, and then a muffled scream from above as the wave hit us then the Great Fairy. And just as suddenly we were out! We rolled onto the ground in a heap, covered in bile and stomach fluids. I felt as if I would vomit myself but was able to hold myself together. Releasing my clutch on Ora and scrambling up, I shook off what I could and took a quick glance around.

I noticed we were still in the Inner Chamber of the Temple of Time. Then I spotted The Fierce Deity himself, Oni Link, proud and strong, towering over me. With his new armor and hair, he was pretty intimidating but it was his face that frightened me the most. Eyes pupil-less and cold, war paint and a fiend's snarl on his face. His gaze never wavered from the figure I was sure was behind me, as if nothing else existed. It was terrifying.

Maj retched and I jumped, looking back at him. He writhed in pain and seemed to be shrinking, until one by one, fairies started to burst out of his shadowy form. Dozens of them flooded the rafters, as he turned to a melting, twitchy pile of shadow.

"No," I heard Ora squeak in a terrified whisper. I noticed her gaze went elsewhere, and following it. I saw the rest of our friends in varying levels of injury and consciousness. A bloodstained Sheik was helping a limping Impa and Nabooru back toward the large windows, away from the fray, as Impa was favoring her right leg and Nabooru clutching her stomach. Ruto was dragging herself toward a prone Gyo, who seemed to have been thrown at Saria, the two of them passed out in a pile. Karih clutched the side of her head as she tried to steady herself on the wall before sliding back down to sit. Neither of the Gorons were moving and Rauru was nowhere to be found.

'But where is Milo!?' I thought, searching the sea of fairies for his purple glow, as well as the ground for my hat incase he was still inside. If anything happened to him I would never forgive myself.

"Don't worry about me!" I heard Milo's voice echo in my head. I couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"Move children!" I heard a shout come from the rafters above. Looking up, I spotted between the glow of fairies a very tattered Kaepora Gaebora, flapping his ravaged wings and spinning his head back and forth.

'When did he get here?' I wondered stupidly, looking up at the owl instead of heading his warning.

Oni Link's war cry, somewhere between a scream and a growl, is what tore me out of my thoughts as he dashed toward the still retching form of Majora, double helix sword scraping the ground as he rushed. Straight toward Ora and I, as if we didn't exist. There was no time to move!

But Kaepora Gaebora was already moving. The large owl screeched as he descended, more of a fall than flying because of his already torn up wings, straight into the rampaging Oni. "Berserker!" the owl squawked as he knocked Oni Link back, before landing hard on his own side behind him.

"What happened to him!?" Ora shouted, "Why are you attacking Link!?"

'Berserker,' I thought, 'One who attacks with no differentiating of friend or foe.'

"Link is not himself," I heard softly come from the wall. Saria groaned as she sat up slowly before turning to help Gyo up and finishing her thought, "This is the Fierce Deity's doing!"

A sort of relief coursed through me as I saw my friends starting to awake and help each other. Karih helping the Gorons and Gyo waking up slowly as well as a soft purple glow coming from Karih's hair, Saria being brushed away by Impa toward Nabooru to help with the gash crossing her abdomen, Sheik helping the fallen Kaepora Gaebora to his feet. Still no Rauru though. 'I hope he's okay.'

"He's not in control," Ora murmured to herself as she contemplated Link's predicament.

"Pooowwweeeerrrrrr….." I heard groan from behind Ora and myself, turning in time to see Maj's shadow form melting and opening in an attempt to snatch the young girl. But I was having none of that. Jumping up with energy I didn't know I had, I pushed Ora out of the way before I was consumed.

It felt like I was just hit by a wave and swept into the undertow, before the shadows started to seep into my skin. Soon there was nothing left but an odd itchy feeling. I was thoroughly confused and about to sigh with relief before I realized, I couldn't move, in the slightest. I couldn't even move!

"You can't attack your friend now can you?" I heard and felt my own voice say. There was nothing I could do; Dark Fief had complete control! Everyone froze at the proposition of this new ultimatum, save for one.

Oni Link's eyes scrunched so tightly, as if he were in such pain. He was fighting the Fierce Deity's control, trying desperately not to kill his friend. Tears welled in his eyes and rolled down his cheeks as the double helix sword slowly rose.

"Stop!" came from my throat, "Or I will kill her myself!" I slowly reached up to grab the Master Sword from my quiver, and held it up to my own throat. But Maj was just grasping at straws now. He knew he needed me as a final shield, and the two of us were now just barely holding on to the Master Sword ourselves.

Raising the sword at the last second, it was easily knocked aside as I was pushed to the ground by the force of Oni's sword being swung. A swift kick to the stomach sent us flying into the Master Sword's pedestal, and I coughed as we scrambled to sit. My friends were rushing forward, but it was too late. Tears formed in my eyes and breath caught in my throat as both Maj and myself looked on in horror as the sword swung down.

And stopped.

With an effort that looked far more painful and heavy than it should have been, Oni Link tossed his sword to the side. His teeth ground together as he shook, eyes squeezed shut, breath rapid. When his eyes did open, there was a sudden jolt towards the sword, but Oni Link's legs didn't move. Another growl escaped his lips. The Fierce Deity wasn't happy.

Oni Link took a few deep breaths to calm himself and I did the same, though I don't know if it was me or Maj who was more relieved. But that relief was shattered when a grin crept on to Oni Link's face, developing into a full out sneering smile. Painfully slowly, his hand reached for the bag on his belt and Oni Link took out the Ocarina of Time.

'What in the world could he possibly be doing?' I thought, none of this making sense.

Ora seemed to realize whatever was happening first. "No!" she shouted, jumping up to run at Oni Link, but she was easily flicked away before he brought the instrument to his lips.

Saria's Song rang through the air, causing me to dance like my feet had a mind of their own. They raged in dance and my already tired and beaten body couldn't take it. I shuddered and heaved as I tried to stop.

"NO! NO! Not that! Make it stop!" Maj would scream when he could, tears poring out of my eyes, "I just want to sleep! Please stop!" He begged and pleaded. It was such a sad and pitiful sight, it made me truly weep. All horrible big bad Majora and here he was a pathetic pile of terrified mess.

I convulsed on the ground as my broken body tried to continue the dance with the music, until it suddenly stopped. I gasped and coughed blood before looking up.

"You don't hurt my friend," Malon said with a courage I'd never heard from her before. My friends had cornered Oni Link with any weapon they could find. Karih was at his throat with a scimitar, Goron Link had his arms from behind, Gyo had sharp nails digging into his ribs, Malon held a stray ice arrow at the ready by his side, and Sheik/Zelda knocked the Ocarina of Time out of his hands before soundly slapping him across the face. Oni Link growled but dare not move so as to not be impaled.

Then Sheik picked up the Ocarina and handed it to me. "I think you know what to do with it," Zelda said.

Maj was still crying in fear and pain, but it seemed to be more towards the back of my consciousness now. I could control my own body, but it was like moving through a current. I brought the instrument up to my lips and began to play.

The Song of Healing replaced the animalistic growls of the Oni echoing through the halls with beautiful music before the Fierce Deity's Mask fell from Link's face and into his hands. A look of intense relief and then disgust crossed his face as Link threw the mask away from himself. "Never again," I heard him growl.

I felt my body become lighter as Dark Fief fell off my form to make its own heap of a shadow, still weeping and dry heaving.

"Please," he begged, wretched look on his face, "please… I just… want to sleep… please…"

I looked down and did the only thing I could think of. I put the Ocarina of Time to my lips and played Zelda's Lullaby.

A smile and fresh tears burst onto Dark Fief's face. "Thank… you…" I heard him whisper before curling up on the ground and falling fast asleep, before the shadow form collapsed and blew away like dust in the wind. "Thank you."

I smiled, relief flooding out of me, as the ground suddenly rushed toward me.

"FIEF" I heard several voices scream before I broke my own promise and fell unconscious once more.

"Job well done," Milo's voice echoed through, "Sleep now Violet, sleep."

* * *

Now y'all, almost there! The next chapter should finish everything, answer questions, and hopefully have this whole thing make sense. If you have any questions


End file.
